El Pony Alado
by The I Heart Revolution
Summary: Debes saber que las cosas no siempre fueron así... Antes de que el sol o la luna estuvieran a cargo de las princesas... incluso antes de la caída del imperio de cristal. Mucho antes de la noche de los corazones cálidos. Todo era diferente, no había pegasos o unicornios. Solo un pequeño puñado de ponys luchando por sobrevivir... Esperando por un redentor que los guiara a la Armonía.
1. Capítulo 1

_"—_ _¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS TORTUGA! ¡MIRA, AHÍ ESTÁN, CORRE!_

 _—_ _¡Fénix! ¡Espérame!_

 _—_ _¡Apresúrate! ¡Ya casi empieza!_

 _El pequeño potro, de ocho años aproximadamente, seguía escalando la ladera con dificultad, intentando llegar hasta su amiga. Esta se encontraba en lo alto de la pequeña colina, completamente emocionada, mirando al cielo. Finalmente, después de unos segundos logró llegar a la cima, con dificultad y con ayuda de la potranca, logró ponerse en pie exhausto para mirar al mismo tiempo como miles de dragones alzaban vuelo frente a ellos. Dragones de todos los tamaños y colores, agitando sus alas con furia para poder surcar los aires y emprender su viaje al otro lado del mundo, huyendo del verano. Las furiosas corrientes de aire, provocadas por las alas de los animales voladores, comenzaron a agitar las melenas de los dos potros, que miraban asombrados el evento del siglo. La emigración de los dragones árticos._

 _—_ _¡Son dragones! ¡Son dragones! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!— gritaba la pequeña yegua emocionada_

 _—_ _Sabía que te gustaría Fénix — dijo el potro a su amiga, ésta al escucharlo se arrojó a su amigo para darle un abrazo_

 _—_ _¡Ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Te quiero!_

 _La pequeña potra rompió el abrazo para seguir apreciando a los dragones, al menos la mitad de estos ya estaban danzando en el aire. El potrillo por su parte miraba a otro lado mientras se cubría el rostro sonrojado al haber sido abrazado. Cosa de críos._

 _—_ _¿No es maravilloso? — volvió a hablar la yegua, hipnotizada en el aire_

 _—_ _Sí, los dragones son criaturas asombrosas… — contestó su amigo recobrando la calma_

 _—_ _No me refiero a eso — corrigió la potranca sin despegar los ojos del cielo_

 _—_ _Míralos volar… vivir con la libertad de ir a donde quieran cuando quieran, sentir que el cielo es suyo… Yo quiero sentirlo también… quisiera tener un par de alas y poder volar a donde el viento me llevara… — la potranca miraba ahora el cielo con anhelo, mientras hablaba recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo provocando que este se pusiera nervioso una vez más — Tu siempre consigues sorprenderme… ¿crees que podrías hacerme volar?_

 _—_ _jaja — el potro rio creyendo que era una clase de broma, sin embargo jamás escuchó la risa de su amiga. Cuando volteó a verla miró sus ojos suplicantes y se dio cuenta de que eso era más que una simple petición — ¿Es en serio?_

 _—_ _Tu siempre has podido lograr lo imposible… tengo fe en que un día lo lograrás, no me cabe la menor duda_

 _—_ _Pero eso es imposi…_

 _—_ _sshh… no te des por vencido sin antes intentarlo. Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo… siempre lo haces, sé que algún día podrás hacer que los ponis vuelen… y entonces remontaremos el aire e iremos a donde queramos… tu y yo… los primeros ponis voladores… prométemelo…_

 _—_ _Yo… — el potro miró a su amiga, sabía que lo que quería era imposible, pero tan solo ver sus ojos tristes le partían el corazón. Y entonces, siempre… por tan solo verla feliz, hacía lo que fuera… sabía que podía entonces, de alguna loca manera, hacer que volara… — lo prometo Fénix… — respondió con una sonrisa_

 _La pequeña yegua sonrió y se acurrucó en su amigo para ver como el sol absorbía a los dragones ahora muy lejanos. Y antes de dejar pasar más tiempo dijo casi en un susurro…_

 _—_ _sé que lo harás… nunca me has decepcionado… Pegaso…"_

* * *

Las palabras retumbaron fuertemente en la cabeza del semental provocando que abriera los ojos al instante. Al principio ese sueño siempre lo agitaba demasiado, pero después de miles de años había aprendido a vivir con él. Así que ahora, cuando esas molestas imágenes visitaban su mente, solamente los reprimía y ya.

Decidió que ya había dormido mucho tiempo, así que se levantó pesadamente mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus patas. El sol ya se encontraba a la mitad de su camino para llegar a su cenit, fue por esto que cuando el semental miró por su ventana calculó que serían entre las 9 y 10 de la mañana. Había sido una noche pesada para él.

Se propuso salir a pasear, para ello tuvo que cruzar la mitad de su mansión y apreciar sus recuerdos, pinturas, esculturas y otras reliquias que había obtenido con el paso del tiempo. Muchas de ellas le traían recuerdos que lo ponían melancólico, así que si podía evitar verlos los pasaba de largo, aun así no se atrevía a deshacerse de ellos. Finalmente llegó a su enorme puerta para salir al exterior y respirar el dulce aroma del aire fresco, pero cuando abrió el acceso, la luz lo deslumbró, provocando que su campo de visión se distorsionara unos segundos. Al recobrarse pudo ver el panorama de todos los días. Kilómetros y kilómetros de nubes que se expandían por el horizonte, creando un enorme llano por el cual podía caminar o atravesar con completa libertad, lo que se le antojara.

Una vez afuera estiró sus alas para despertarlas. Al hacerlo se podía apreciar su gran tamaño. El enorme pony en si era grande, pero al tener las alas abiertas daba la impresión de ser aún más inmenso. El color de su pelaje era completamente blanco, sin ninguna sola mancha, su larga melena y su cola eran del mismo color, pero al ser bañado de luz parecía emitir un brillo plateado. Esta melena, al igual que la de las princesas del sol y la luna, se meneaban por su propia cuenta. Parecía estar hecha de nubes.

Sus alas, como ya había dicho, eran muchísimo más largas y gruesas que las de los pegaso promedio, incluso más grandes que las de la princesa Celestia. Sus plumas, blancas también, daban la impresión de ser las más suaves y resistentes no solo de toda Equestria, sino de todo el mundo y todas las especies. La envergadura de sus alas era resistente como el hierro y cualquiera que las observara sabrían que jamás podría ni siquiera osar intentar arrancar o romper alguna de ellas.

El semental siguió estirando sus alas, generando crujidos de sus huesos y pequeños quejidos de placer y relajación. Una vez terminados sus estiramientos recobró su compostura y plegó sus alas en su lomo, las cuales recorrían desde sus hombros delanteros hasta su flanco, cubriendo su Cutiemark, un par de alas plateadas de contorno negro.

Así pues comenzó a caminar, dejando su pequeña y humilde (más bien enorme) mansión atrás, cruzando su jardín principal y caminando hasta llegar a donde terminaba el claro. Ahora solo había nubes frente a él, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo mínimo. Piso con su casco delantero la suave superficie de la nube y se encimó en ella para seguir caminando en línea recta sin rumbo alguno. Cuando estuvo ya muy lejos echó una mirada atrás para ver su palacio y su montaña erguirse majestuosamente por encima de las nubes.

Siguió caminando pensando en que ese viejo palacio era muy aburrido y solitario, quizá otro pequeño viaje a Equestria en su forma de mortal lo distraería un poco. Tras meditarlo un rato pensó que sería bueno para él salir de la rutina, así que sin pensarlo más atravesó las nubes debajo de él, como si de una pila enorme de agua se tratara, y en el siguiente segundo se hallaba descendiendo en picada a la superficie terrestre.

Mientras bajaba observó el Monte Haven alzarse hasta tocar el cielo y, obviamente atravesarlo hasta el punto más alto, donde se encontraba su palacio. El lugar perfecto para ocultarse de ponis mirones e indeseables. Ningún mortal era capaz de subir a esa altura sin perderse o ser devorado por las fieras, ningún unicornio era capaz de sobrevivir a más de 10 mil metros, ya que a esa altura su magia dejaba de surtir efecto; y por último ningún pegaso podía traspasar la cubierta de nubes que él mismo había encantado. De todas formas los pegasos mortales no tenían la capacidad de llegar a esa altura en condiciones normales sin cansarse o perder el conocimiento por falta de oxígeno. En resumen era la localización perfecta para él, lejos de todo.

Después de algunos segundos de descenso comenzó a planear para detener su picada y poder contemplar la extensión de tierra. Miró a todos lados intentando decidir a donde ir. Otra cosa que lo diferenciaba a él y lo volvía único era el alcance telescópico de su visión. Sus ojos dorados funcionaban similares a los de las águilas, dándole una increíble capacidad de ver a la distancia. No por nada se había ganado el título "El ojo que todo lo ve".

Como era su costumbre al bajar a la tierra, lo primero en que se fijó fue en Canterlot. Fijó su vista en la ciudad suspendida en la montaña para ver que todo estaba en orden. Después echó un ojo al palacio real de Celestia.

— Reluciente como siempre Cely… — se dijo a sí mismo para seguir recorriendo con la vista el palacio y los alrededores. Muchos ponis iban y venían acarreados, tirando carretas o levitando objetos pesados y coloridos con magia. Algo estaba pasando y lo único que se le ocurría era una celebración — Muchos arreglos… ¿Qué celebrarán?

El semental siguió echando un ojo por los alrededores buscando algún indicio para adivinar de qué iba todo eso. Puestos de comida, juegos y un escenario enorme; globos blancos, globos plateados y miles de aros y dianas flotantes por el espacio aéreo. Seguramente habría una presentación de pegasos. Siguió mirando y encontró una mesa para la inscripción de una carrera, estandartes del imperio de Equestria y un par de pegasos sosteniendo un enorme espectacular, intentando colocarla a la entrada del jardín del palacio. Mientras los ponis lo colocaban, el contenido del letrero estaba fuera de su visión, pero en cuanto hubieron acabado se apartaron descubriendo lo que había en ella. Un par de alas plateadas y con contorno negro muy familiar. No tardó ni una sola milésima de segundo en reconocer la figura, pues la veía todos los días en sus flancos, las puertas de su palacio y miles de lugares más. Era su Cutiemark.

No se inmutó ni un solo momento, conocía muy bien esa festividad. Sin embargo jamás la había visto celebrarse en Canterlot junto a los ponis terrestres o unicornios. Siempre se hacía en Cloudsdale, una fiesta exclusiva de los pegasos.

Estuvo tentado de ir a Canterlot a ver más de cerca. Sin embargo, por un presentimiento, giró su vista hacia las afueras de Manehattan para ver como un poni color azul cielo y melena blanca corría desesperada, huyendo de un par de ponis matones que la perseguían sin razón aparente.

El semental enfocó su objetivo y comenzó a volar hacia él. Entre el Monte Haven, al este del Imperio de Crystal y Manehattan, al norte de Canterlot había una distancia abismal, sin embargo para él no suponía el menor problema. Agitó sus alas adquiriendo una gran velocidad con solo hacerlo una vez, pero no conforme siguió agitando sus alas acelerando cada vez más. En unos segundos iba tan rápido que una pequeña capa transparente se formó frente y alrededor de él, empujándolo en sentido contrario para evitar que fuera más rápido. Pero era inútil, las potentes alas de aquel poni eran invencibles y en tan solo 2 segundos después de su arranque había logrado igualar la velocidad del sonido, para que en el segundo tres hubiera ya atravesado la barrera, provocando un tronido seguido de una explosión y un aro dorado enorme expandiéndose detrás de él, justo en el lugar donde había dado inicio a su Rainboom y dejando un rastro de partículas doradas por donde pasaba.

Su vuelo era aún más rápido a cada segundo que pasaba. El semental tenía su vista fija en esa poni que escapaba desesperada y necesitaba ayuda, esto lo obligaba a apretar más el paso y aumentar su carrera aún más. El ambiente, la gravedad y todo lo que pudiera ralentizar al poni alado dejaron de surtir efecto sobre él. Era como si el aire obedeciera los deseos del pegaso para ayudarle y abrirle paso, disminuyendo la resistencia y como si la atracción del suelo se desactivara para él, dándole la ventaja de que no tuviera que luchar contra la gravedad.

Su velocidad era digna de un dios (prácticamente lo que él era). Llegó el punto en el cual una nueva capa elástica se formó a su alrededor. Similar a la capa del sonido que había roto hace dos segundos. Sin embargo esta era diferente, era más importante y mucho más difícil de romper, era la barrera del tiempo y el espacio.

El pegaso blanco no lo dudó ni un segundo, seguro de sí mismo no desaceleró y continuó intentando romper esa nueva barrera. Cuando sintió que era el momento adecuado cerró los ojos y ordenó en su cabeza (ya que al viajar más rápido que él sonido era imposible emitir ruido alguno) "Ábrete". En ese instante, ese pequeño campo sufrió una alteración. El aire comenzó a temblar y las pequeñas fibras del universo comenzaron a vibrar, abriendo una brecha por el cual el poni pudo pasar.

Una pequeña, pero estruendosa explosión, se generó al mismo tiempo que el pegaso desaparecía en el aire, y como única prueba de aquel prodigio que el semental acababa de realizar, una anomalía de luz danzante quedó suspendido en el aire.

En el segundo siguiente, a las afueras de Manehattan, un destello de luz, seguido de un rainboom cegó momentáneamente a cualquier par de ojos en diez kilómetros a la redonda que estuvieran viendo el cielo en ese instante y llamando la atención de quienes miraban a otro lado.

Era un espectáculo magnifico. La gente de Manehattan no había visto nunca un rainboom en la vida real, solo había escuchado historias sobre como un elemento de la armonía había logrado ejecutar tal legendaria hazaña. Y ahora, alguien más había logrado lo mismo, pero no podía ser el mismo poni. Quien conocía la historia, sabía que el rainboom que se había visto en Cloudsdale y una segunda vez en la boda real en Canterlot, era de los colores del arcoíris, sin mencionar el rainboom purpura de la nueva princesa. Este rainboom era dorado y con una estela plateada y reluciente. Todos miraban maravillados preguntándose ¿Quién habría realizado tal belleza?

El fenómeno no fue solo visible desde Manehattan, sino en todos los pueblos y ciudades a los alrededores y por ende, podía llegar a ser perceptible por los ojos más avispados desde Canterlot.

La Princesa Celestia paseaba por el jardín, vigilando y valorando el progreso de los preparativos de las festividades cuando se percató de un pequeño grupo de ponis mirando fijamente un punto en la lejanía. Con curiosidad se acercó a ellos.

— Mis queridos ponis ¿qué los tiene tan distraídos? La celebración será mañana y ya falta poco para tener todo listo… el descanso podrá llegar después…

— Su majestad… mire — uno de sus guardias que también estaba ahí señaló un punto frente a ellos. La princesa giró su cabeza buscando el punto señalado.

La sorpresa para la monarca no se dejó esperar. Ella, al ser alicornio, gozaba también de unos ojos prodigiosos, aunque menos desarrollados que le otorgaban más visión que los ponis normales y podía apreciar bien a que se referían. Desde Canterlot, de manera muy dificultosa debido a la bruma, apenas era posible ver el destello dorado expandirse.

— ¿Qué es eso princesa? — preguntó un poni temeroso

— Es… es… un rainboom… como el del elemento de la armonía… pero este es diferente… más grande…. — esta vez habló una pegaso hembra. Todos escucharon e identificaron lo que decía

— ¿Cómo es posible que exista un rainboom más grande que el de la armonía?

— ¿En dónde ha sido?

— No lo sé… en esa dirección solo están… Fillydelphia… Baltimare… Manehattan… y las montañas del norte… Princesa Celestia… ¿princesa?

Celestia se alejó del lugar calmadamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, subió las escaleras hasta sus aposentos y se miró en el espejo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí viejo semental? — Celestia contemplo su rostro con satisfacción — Es curioso que eligieras esta fecha para bajar… justo tenía planeado visitarte pronto…

— ¿Celestia ya viste…?

Luna entro por la ventana y se recostó sobre el cojín de su hermana para observarla.

— ¿Al cabeza hueca?

— Sí… ya lo viste. Entonces… irás a verlo…

— Quizá... ¿Quieres venir Luna?

— uff no — dijo la princesa de la noche a mitad de un escalofrío — no quisiera tener que escucharlos a mitad de… — se sacudió de nuevo — Quizá otro día… el tipo tiene suerte de que lo vayas a visitar. Él debería ser quien te visite, se la pasa solo en su palacio sin desear en absoluto compañía… Es un cascarrabias solitario que prefiere pudrirse en lugar de estar con quienes lo quieren… — Terminó Luna mirando el suelo e inconforme

— Sabes por qué no puede vivir con nosotras… — dijo Celestia con la misma nostalgia para ponerse en pie y acurrucarse con su hermana — pero estoy segura de que si pudiera hacerlo, tu y yo lo haríamos volver a sonreír…

— Ni siquiera me vino a dar la bienvenida cuando volví de mi exilio en la Luna

— Estoy segura que no está enterado de tu regreso aún, pero cuando lo haga verás cómo viene a felicitarte y a darte un regalo… — Luna sonrió, pero su expresión cambió al darse cuenta de algo

— ¿Fuiste a verlos? ¿Durante mi exilio…? ¿A los tres?

— Si — respondió Celestia secamente — Tuve que hacerlo

Ambas guardaron silencio durante un largo rato. Pensando, recordando, extrañando. Después de sus reflexiones, Luna volvió a la tierra.

— Está en Manehattan… lo vi desde el observatorio… ¿irás a buscarlo?

— No, lo esperare en el Monte Haven

— Hu… habrá diversión esta noche. Mucha suerte Celestia. Le mandas mis saludos

Luna se levantó y salió de la habitación para regresar a su observatorio. Por su parte Celestia regreso a su espejo riendo.

En otro punto de Equestria, minutos antes, justo después de que el rainboom se produjera, el pegaso blanco volaba bajando su velocidad e inhibiendo sus habilidades para desplazar el aire y la gravedad. Miró atrás para cerciorarse que la brecha que había abierto para viajar de los reinos del norte hasta Manehattan en unos segundos se cerrara correctamente. Cuando el pequeño agujero en el espacio se cerró, el enorme pegaso blanco buscó a la poni azul que necesitaba socorro.

En ese momento, la poni azul corría a través de un campo despejado y libre. Sus perseguidores le empezaron a acortar la distancia aprovechando la potencia que sus patas de semental les ofrecían. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, uno de los potros logró darle alcance, y de un salto tacleó a la yegua, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo.

— La tengo Bull… — dijo el poni que tenía sometida a la yegua en el suelo

— Bien hecho Ying… esta yegua es rápida… — le contestó

— Vaya que si… pero no hay aún poni que pueda escapar de los hermanos _Bull-Ying_ jajaja

— Muy bien desgraciada… pagarás por rechazarme ¡A mí! ¡El semental más codiciado de todo Manehattan! Nadie le dice que no a una cita con Bull…

Los ponis comenzaron a empujar y a golpear a la yegua sin piedad. Sus risas y burlas eran más lastimeros que el daño físico que le causaban. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y su esperanza de escapar ilesa se había esfumado. Cuando su esperanza se alejaba vio una luz sobre ellos. Un destello dorado que los enceguecía y la sombra de la silueta de un enorme pegaso.

Los hermanos Bull-Ying se quedaron congelados ante tal panorama mientras finalmente la luz se fue atenuando.

— Se creen muy sementales maltratando a una yegua… — habló Pegaso con una voz apacible y suave.

Cuando bajó a tierra la luz se desvaneció y se pudo apreciar su ser con detalle. El par de ponis se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el enorme tamaño de aquel semental, cuando ellos siempre se habían considerado altos.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó un temeroso Ying

— Nadie importante — contestó acercándose a ellos

— No te tengo miedo — amenazó esta vez Bull

— Por tu bien deberías…

Bull se arrojó en contra del enorme semental, sin embargo este solo agitó su ala derecha para hacerlo retroceder con la fuerza del aire.

— ¡Hey! ¡Nadie le hace eso a mi hermano!

Ying levantó a su hermano y juntos arremetieron una vez más contra el pegaso. Pero éste lejos de inmutarse solo saltó para quedar detrás de ellos y con sus fuertes patas traseras los pateó para arrojarlos a lo lejos.

Los hermanos Bull-Ying cayeron pesadamente sobre un poso de lodo. Ambos se pusieron de pie adoloridos y quejándose. El pegaso blanco se acercó a la yegua que ahora descansaba en suelo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por su frente.

— ¿Estás bien? — La yegua asintió muda por la impresión — ¿Es por mi tamaño? — preguntó nuevamente al ver el asombro de la yegua. Esta asintió nuevamente.

El pegaso estiró el casco para ayudarla a levantarse, pero antes de que la yegua pudiera darle alguna palabra de gratitud la tierra comenzó a vibrar.

El lodo en el pozo donde los hermanos Bull-Ying habían ido a parar se meneaba y saltaba. Los hermanos asustados sintieron que algo se movía a sus pies, así que con toda la desesperación justificada salieron corriendo de ahí.

En el siguiente segundo un rugido enorme llenó el aire, llamando la atención de todos los ponis en las afueras de Manehattan. Una enorme hidra surgía del suelo. Los ponis cerca corrieron a la ciudad en busca de refugio. El semental blanco sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que levantó a le yegua del suelo y le dijo:

— Vete

La poni hizo caso de inmediato y corrió junto a los demás. El pegaso corrió en dirección contraria para enfrentar a la hidra.

Desde la ciudad todos veían al pegaso blanco luchar fieramente contra la hidra y para sorpresa de todos, ver cómo lograba hacerla retroceder. Todos se preguntaban quién era ese pegaso, claro que a esa distancia su tamaño no se percibía.

La batalla no duró mucho realmente. El pegaso solo mordía o pateaba las cabezas de la hidra y sus patas para hacerla retroceder hasta que finalmente la condujo hasta la orilla de la ciudad. Obligándolo a caer al mar y alejarse del asentamiento. Cuando lo hubo hecho todos los ponis testigos gritaron y vitorearon ante el triunfo, pero esto duró poco. Un grito se produjo entre la multitud y pronto se apartaron todos los ponis dejando ver a los hermanos Bull-Ying tirados en el piso con un aspecto verdoso y emanando espuma por la boca.

El pegaso vio todo desde el aire con su visión mejorada y supo lo que pasaba. Las hidras eran venenosas, y en algún momento sin darse cuenta debieron inhalar el gas tóxico o ser mordidos por alguna cabeza.

No había nada que hacer, él lo sabía perfectamente. Los ponis alrededor de los desdichados temblaban de miedo y terror. Eran una raza pacífica y era demasiado raro ver esa clase de situaciones. No existía guerra ni conflictos ni ninguna otra circunstancia que produjera muertes, por lo que ver ese par de cuerpos inanimados causaba mucho revuelo.

El pegaso había acabado su tarea allí. Giró en el aire y voló en dirección a su castillo, completamente frustrado. No había podido salvar a todos, el par de bravucones había muerto y eso lo hacía sentir inservible. Su tarea no era realmente cuidar el orden y salvar ponis, pero él creía que si tenía la posibilidad, las habilidades y el poder de ayudar entonces tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

Completamente deprimido re-emprendió vuelo al norte, al Monte Haven, pero esta vez no tenía ánimos de usar sus habilidades para llegar al instante. Quería volar tranquilo y en soledad para lamentarse. Su día de paseo en la tierra no había durado ni una triste hora.

La mañana y la tarde transcurrieron con normalidad, llegó al pie de su montaña cuando el sol estaba cerca de guardarse. Aún sin ánimo subió a la cima ayudado de sus potentes alas para volver a ver su ya familiar palacio solitario y el llano de nubes alrededor que ocultaba su castillo.

Inició una lenta caminata a las enormes puertas y después a su habitación. En el camino no pudo evitar ver una reluciente armadura dorada en el vestíbulo. Se acercó para leer su inscripción. " _Al Señor del cielo. El primer poni alado"_ Era la armadura estándar de un pegaso, solo que esta era más grande. Siguió su camino hasta sus aposentos y antes de entrar vio una vitrina más. Una muy especial que se encontraba en un pasillo contiguo que terminaba en ningún lado. Entró en el pasillo y llegó al final donde se guardaba, dentro de una cúpula de cristal, una pluma larga y roja. La pluma emitía un brillo incandescente propio, como si se estuviera quemando, y parecía no corroerse con el tiempo. Levitaba delicadamente unos centímetros sobre el pedestal y en medio de la cúpula de cristal. Pequeñas partículas de ceniza y chispas de fuego se desprendían y saltaban de la pluma para consumirse a si mismas en el aire. El pegaso miró la pluma con nostalgia y retorno a su habitación. En la inscripción de la cúpula se veía esta leyenda _"El nacimiento del Ave Fénix"._

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación notó que esta estaba abierta, sin preocuparse mucho ingresó para buscar a su invitado sorpresa. Pero al principio no parecía haber nadie, paseó su mirada por todos lados hasta que finalmente encontró, en una pequeña mesa junto a la chimenea, una corona dorada. Al reconocerla su corazón se agitó.

— Creí que no llegarías hoy… — Escuchó una voz familiar desde su balcón. Comenzó a caminar en esa dirección para ver entre las cortinas a la monarca del sol mirando el horizonte.

— Celestia… no te esperaba aquí hasta dentro de… cien años quizá…

— Decidí adelantar un poco las cosas… — El cuerno de la princesa brillaba y el sol en el horizonte comenzaba a ocultarse

— Puntual como siempre… — comentó el pegaso al percatarse de lo que hacía

— El sol no debe estar fuera de su lugar más tiempo del que establecimos… puede desajustar las cosas… debo guardarlo a tiempo… — terminó diciendo mientras el sol desaparecía para darle paso a la noche y a las estrellas. Apagó su cuerno y se dio la vuelta para encarar al semental.

— ¿No va a sacar la luna, princesa?

— No, de eso se encarga mi hermana…

— Vaya, así que la princesa Luna ha regresado… — dijo el semental con auténtica sorpresa

— Sí, y está muy enojada de que no la hayas ido a visitar ya…

— Jaja lo haré muy pronto mi dama

— Tu dama ¿he?... — dijo Celestia acercándose al semental con una mirada pícara. El semental era más alto que la mismísima Celestia. Entre diez y veinte centímetros más, el cuerno de Celestia alcanzaba la frente del semental.

Celestia adoraba que al menos había alguien a quien pudiera ver hacia arriba. Pasaba tanto tiempo viendo a sus guardias, sus súbditos, su hermana y su sobrina hacia abajo que se acostumbraba a ser el poni más grande de Equestria. Pero eso no valía con él, mirarlo directamente a los ojos provocaba que se sintiera pequeña.

— No la he invitado a cenar aún… — dijo el poni alado bromeando

— Adelante, invítame…

— Celestia monarca del Sol ¿me haría el honor de ser mi invitada especial esta noche? —dijo haciendo una reverencia

— El honor será todo mío Pegaso… Señor de las criaturas aladas — Celestia imprimió cierto tono de respeto y orgullo. Pero el semental solo dibujo una extraña sonrisa, llena de nostalgia

— Quizá debería decir… Pegaso, Señor olvidado de los seres alados que ignoran a su monarca — había un deje de amargura en su tono, Celestia solo lanzó una pequeña risa divertida

— Parece que la soledad os ha amargado un poco ¿Qué tal si me dejas darle un poco de luz a tu vida? — dijo la yegua poniendo un casco sobre su mejilla

— Que va… ya hemos hablado de esto, yo siempre he sido un viejo amargado…

— No tan viejo… luces igual de joven que yo

— Quizá… pero tomando en cuenta que tengo varios siglos más que su majestad… Que me vea igual de joven que usted, no significa que lo sea… Recuerde que yo la vi nacer, incluso cuide de usted y de su hermana cuando eran potrancas…

— Nosotros ya no tenemos edad Pegaso — dijo Celestia fríamente mientras se alejaba del semental, dándole la espalda — Estamos atrapados en este eterno viaje con la estúpida bendición de ser inmortales... Dejaste de ser mayor que yo cuando dejaste de envejecer, ya no puedes decir que eres mucho más viejo que yo… No hay razón para que tú y yo no podamos…

— Argo — el semental se dirigió a una gran ave blanca que se encontraba en una esquina, interrumpiendo a Celestia. Ella sabía que lo hacía a propósito, así que solo resopló resignada. Siempre que estaba a punto de decirle aquello tan importante, él la evadía. — Por favor, se tan amable de preparar la cena para mi invitada especial, la Princesa Celestia y para mi

El ave extendió sus alas y voló hasta el suelo frente a Celestia. Después de eso hizo una reverencia y salió agitando sus alas por el balcón. Celestia sonrió, por la ventana se podía ver el cielo estrellado, la luna ya estaba en su viaje a través del firmamento.

— Debes enseñarme a entrenar a Filomina así — bromeó la princesa

— No los entreno — respondió — ellos solo entienden lo que les digo... y lo hacen majestad…

— Puedes dejar de llamarme majestad Pegaso…

— La veo una vez cada… algunos siglos… no deseo faltarle al respeto. No quisiera que se llevara una mala imagen de mí durante los próximos cien años, y que no pueda reparar mi error hasta entonces…

— Durante mucho tiempo estuve esperando tener cualquier excusa para poder hacerte una visita… por fin la tengo y no quiero desperdiciarla con formalidades y protocolos ¿A caso ya no somos amigos?

El semental sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la mesa de noche, tomó la corona de Celestia con sus dientes, procurando no generar ni un solo rayón, y se dio vuelta. Contemplo a la yegua que estaba de pie a mitad de su habitación. Con su nebulosa melena suelta y libre de adornos, danzando con energía bajo la luz de las estrellas. Su fleco cubría su ojo izquierdo, pero la mirada en su otro ojo era penetrante, atractiva. No cualquiera tenía el valor de mirar a la monarca del sol directo a los ojos, pero él tenía ese privilegio. Al hacerlo descubría un mundo de sentimientos intocables, inalcanzables, pero a la vez tan cerca de él. Ella tenía al sol en su mirada.

Contemplarla ahí, firme e imponente, pero a la vez frágil y vulnerable era maravilloso. De forma inconsciente adoraba sus repentinas visitas. Hacían que esperar cientos de años valiera la pena.

Él no lo aceptaba, de lo contrario, se lo negaba a sí mismo. Pero en el fondo de su ser, estar junto a Celestia lo inundaba de paz. Su morada era tranquila pacifica, nunca tenía disgustos o percances. Vivía en una aparente utopía, pero la soledad siempre se cernía sobre él, y cuando ella aparecía, se llenaba un hueco enorme en su corazón, que había sido vaciado mucho tiempo atrás.

Era terrible la mañana siguiente, cuando ella tenía que partir forzadamente y él debía permanecer en su palacio o rondar Equestria como vagabundo, sin la posibilidad de visitar Canterlot y concretar una cita con la princesa monarca del sol. Levantaría sospechas además que no lo tenía permitido.

De cualquier forma, el tiempo que pasaban juntos era disfrutado al máximo, pero era solo eso. Tiempo juntos, una vez cada dos o tres siglos, jamás suficiente para ser nada, más que una ilusión y decepción, en un ciclo sin fin, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Disfrutando y sufriendo, una y otra vez.

El semental comenzó a caminar en dirección a Celestia. Esta estiró sus alas. A simple vista a cualquiera le podían parecer completamente blancas sus plumas y su pelaje, pero a aquellos que se les permitía estar lo suficiente mente cerca de la monarca descubrían que este era en realidad de un tono rosa, demasiado tenue que rosaba el blanco, creando esa perspectiva.

Siguió avanzando, ella sonriendo al frente, con su crin arcoíris y su curveada figura. Su belleza era una obra de arte, esculpida por los cascos más delicados de los dioses, digna de ser plasmada en un retrato. Pegaso llegó frente a ella, cruzando sus miradas la contempló como siempre lo había hecho.

No tenía ante él a la monarca del sol. A la gobernante de Equestria. No era la realeza ni la elite. No era la Princesa Celestia, alicornio, guerrera firme y frívola. Intocable y llena de sabiduría. Quien estaba ahí esa noche era simplemente Celestia, la yegua. Humilde, con sentimientos y delicadeza. Fina y femenina. Buscando a alguien que la quisiera y la tratara amablemente, alguien que fuera sincero y a la vez que ella pudiera ser sincera, como con su hermana. Su sobrina Cadance o su alumna Twilight, incluso con ellas, debía mantener cierto lineamiento. Ser la monarca ejemplo de todos, actuando como tal y cumpliendo sus deberes.

Con Pegaso eso no importaba. Podía ser la monarca responsable y a la vez podía ser ella misma sin el temor de ser reprochada. Una vez cada muchísimo tiempo podía olvidarse de sus amados súbditos y simplemente pensar en ella. Atreverse a soñar, desear cosas y anhelar otras más. Sentirse querida e importante no por el hecho de llevar una corona, si no solamente por ser ella. Sentir el calor de un cuerpo, poder sentirse pequeña ante un semental, sentir la necesidad de ser protegida y acogida entre el regazo de alguien porque, la poderosa monarca protegía miles de vidas de las amenaza pero ¿Quién la protegía a ella? No lo necesitaba, nadie era capaz de protegerla, solamente él.

Sus miradas seguían unidas, reforzando ese vínculo oculto. Tenían temor de quererse de aquella manera, así que ambos mantenían sus verdaderos sentimientos reprimidos, engañándose a ellos mismos. Celestia conocía su sentir, pero lo consideraba inapropiado. Pegaso ignoraba sus pulsiones, sus propios fantasmas le impedían darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

Era un vicio, un círculo que les daba esperanza y los ayudaba a seguir adelante. Pero a la vez era un tormento que los hacía sufrir el tiempo los días siguientes que se separaban. Después se acostumbraban a la ausencia del otro durante varios siglos hasta que llegaba la hora de volverse a encontrar y repetir el ciclo.

El semental cambió el agarre de la corona de su boca a su casco para poder hablar, sin embargo no pudo decir nada. Continuó deleitándose con la mirada violeta de la dama. Pero decidió no perder más el tiempo, a la mañana siguiente tendría que partir, a levantar el sol y cumplir sus deberes reales. Irse para no verla más en mucho, mucho tiempo.

— Tienes razón — logró articular las palabras — no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ni cuantas coronas uses — dijo poniendo la misma en su cabeza, recogiendo su cabello. Este había cambiado su forma, ya no danzaba ni se arremolinaba en vida propia. Ahora se encontraba firme y estático, como cualquier otra crin. Celestia podía hacer que su cabello cobrara vida o no cuando quisiera — supongo que nunca dejarás de quererme… ¿pero sabes? Tu para mí siempre serás mi bella dama… mi princesa. Celestia…

No pudo más. La yegua sujetó la nuca del semental con su casco y unió sus labios suavemente con los suyos en un delicado beso. Tranquilo y apacible, Pegaso no opuso resistencia y el beso fue creciendo en intensidad y pasión. Celestia ya casi había olvidado aquella sensación que le provocaba el corcel. La hacía sentir indefensa y estremecerse desde la punta de su cuerno hasta el último cabello de su cola.

Por su parte Pegaso no se resistía al dulce aroma de la yegua, lo embriagaba y lo sumía en una sensación de éxtasis. Hasta que Celestia rompió el beso, jadeante y acalorada. Un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, y podían sentir la temperatura subir en sus orejas.

— Al diablo — dijo Celestia divertida— esta noche no soy ninguna princesa… — quitándose la corona la arrojó lejos, sin despegar la vista del semental. Este solo sonrió, la yegua lo abrazó y se aferró a él, reanudando el beso, bailando una danza de amor, enciendo su pasión, una pasión que hacía mucho tiempo, se había quedado guardada…

Las horas habían pasado. Celestia había llegado al atardecer al palacio en el cielo, ahora era casi media noche. Ambos, la dama y el caballero, se encontraban ahora en un gran comedor. Celestia vestía un lindo pero sencillo vestido casi translucido, la tela era delgada y adornada con pequeñas figuras del sol, que brillaban como si fueran pequeños diamantes amarillos. Un girasol, sacado de quien sabe dónde, adornaba su cabello, dándole una apariencia fresca y relajada.

Pegaso vestía una capa azul rey, sin adornos o agregados extras y voluminosos. Nada, solo la túnica azul, lisa y brillante. De haber tenido estrellas y un sombrero exuberante con cascabeles, Celestia habría jurado que se parecía a Starswirl de joven.

Estaban sentados a ambos extremos de una mesa larga, con manteles blancos y un gran banquete disponible. Lleno de manjares de margaritas o pasteles de remolacha, estofados de heno y algunas que otras yerbas silvestres fritas, además de deliciosos cocteles de frutas y ensaladas. Una cena digna de la realeza.

— Dígame majestad ¿hay algo que quiera tratar conmigo esta noche? — dijo Pegaso recuperando su tono formal, solamente para indicarle a Celestia que si tenía algo serio de qué hablar, ese era el momento

— Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas si… tu legado empieza a debilitarse una vez más — Celestia encendió su cuerno. El semental fue inundado con una visión de un pegaso grande y musculoso de ojos rojos, pero a pesar de su complexión, sus alas no eran más grandes que las de un bebe. La visión terminó y Celestia miró a los ojos al semental — Su nombre es Bulk Biceps…

— Sé quién es… Casi no tiene alas… la siguiente generación nacerá sin ellas… — dijo el semental pensativo — quieres que vaya a renovar la línea de sangre…

— Sí. Es necesario… y pensé que esta sería una excelente fecha para hacerlo…

— ¿lo dices por _El festival de las Alas Plateadas y el Torbellino de Fuego_?

— Sí… he venido a invitarlo cordialmente mi señor…

— No sé si quiera ir a un evento así… — dijo el semental abandonando el tono formal

— ¿Una fiesta en tu honor? Se ve que a pesar de los años la humildad no te ha abandonado… — ambos rieron, pero después el semental guardó silencio con una expresión reflexiva.

— Todo en esa fiesta me recordará lo que paso…

— A veces es mejor olvidar, pero otras veces es mejor recordar qué es lo que te hace ser lo que eres… — pegaso bufó divertido ante el comentario.

Celestia, Luna y él se habían vuelto criaturas muy sabias debido al tiempo que habían vivido, pero ahora pareciera que su sabiduría lo hubiera abandonado y lo dejara ver como un potrillo infantil, a mitad de un puchero. Finalmente decidió acceder para no parecer inmaduro.

— Está bien Celestia… iré…

La princesa sonrió y le giño el ojo. La cena siguió con normalidad, hablando de las miles de cosas que habían hecho durante los siglos que no se habían visto. Celestia le contó sobre la nueva princesa, la armonía y los sucesos amenazantes. Pegaso escuchaba con terror, tantas cosas que pasaban abajo y él solo podía enterarse. Tenía prohibido interferir, y eso lo frustraba muchísimo. Cuantos problemas se hubieran evitado los ponis solamente con su ayuda.

— No podías hacer nada… o él hubiera aparecido…

Decía Celestia, tratando de tranquilizar al semental. La noche siguió en calma y disfrutaron cada segundo que tenían. A la mañana siguiente partirían ambos a Canterlot, marcando el final de su encuentro, porque aunque estarían juntos durante el festival, Celestia tendría que volver a ser la monarca del sol. Comportarse como tal y cumplir sus obligaciones, hablar con sus súbditos y no iba a tener tiempo de estar con él. Además de que eso levantaría rumores entre los ponis ¿Quién era aquel semental que paseaba con la princesa del sol?

A la mañana siguiente, Celestia despertó temprano. Se sorprendió de no ver junto a ella en la cama a aquel corcel de pelaje reluciente. En cambio, este estaba en el balcón, mirando cómo la luna se escondía por el horizonte.

La princesa se levantó, caminó hacia él y lo abrazó. Encendió su cuerno y comenzó su ardua tarea de levantar el sol.

— Estas pensando en ella… — dijo Celestia con pesar

— Yo... — su voz sonó fragil. Celestia sintió temor durante un instante, no quería verlo triste — ...No suelo hacerlo ya desde hace algunos siglos. Pero este sitio es muy solitario — Celestia no soltó al semental. Al contrario lo abrazó más fuerte — si no me ocupo en algo empiezo a recordar todo... Y no son recuerdos bonitos... No sólo pienso en ella. Pienso en todo. En que mis errores merecen algo peor que solo esta horrible soledad...

— No digas eso, nadie merece vivir de esta forma...

— No merezco amar de nuevo... Y no merezco ser amado — una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por el rostro del pegaso — Me persigue implacable la sombra del pasado ¡Y no se como liberarlo! — el semental piso con fuerza. Su voz llena de frustración.

— Shh... — Celestia acarició al pegaso durante un largo rato mientras terminaba de subir el sol — sentir dolor esta bien... Un corazón que duele, es un corazón que esta vivo...

— Es horrible Celestia...

— Pero ahora yo estoy aquí...

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo? Las horribles memorias no pararán de venir...

—Quisiera poder aliviar tú dolor, pero solamente tú pudes hacerlo...

Pegaso ya no respondió. A Celestia le dolía verlo así. Después de un largo rato de observar el orizonte en silencio juntos, Celestia inició una conversación.

— ¿Estás listo?

— Sí, creo que lo estoy…

— Solo hay un detalle

— Ya lo sé Celestia… soy una leyenda… no puedo simplemente aparecer así de la nada…

— No sé cómo reaccionarían mis ponis al ver un enorme pegaso pasear por ahí… sería mejor que te vieran como un pegaso cualquiera…

Pegaso entendió lo que Celestia le quería decir. Con un gesto le indicó que retrocediera y estiró sus enormes alas en su totalidad.

— He aquí Celestia… la prueba de que no se necesita un cuerno para hacer magia…

— Eso quedó demostrado anoche en la cama... — dijo la yegua sonriendo

El pegaso le guiñó el ojo mientras su cuerpo se cubría en un destello, pequeñas plumas de luz se desprendían de su cuerpo y se desintegraban en el aire. Celestia sonrió ante tal comentario. Poco a poco el tamaño del pegaso fue disminuyendo hasta adquirir el tamaño promedio de un poni normal.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Me gustabas más cuando eras alto… pero está muy bien. Eres tú, pero a la vez no… me gusta. Ahora solo hay que solucionar este problemita — dijo golpeando el trasero del pegaso

— ¿La Cutiemark? No creo que nadie se fije en eso…

— Despertaría muchas sospechas ver un pegaso con una Cutiemark igual a la insignia del festival

— ¿Y qué sugieres? No hay manera de alterar una Cutiemark

La princesa Celestia miró al poni con una sonrisa burlona.

— Tengo alguien que te podrá ayudar…

— Genial… estaba pensando… ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos otro día libre? — dijo Pegaso, volviendo a su forma original y acariciando la mejilla de Celestia

— El festival no será hasta mañana... — pensó Celestia — ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Luna vigilaba la noche con su telescopio. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, los ponis en el jardín comenzaban a retirarse. Todo estaba listo para el festival. Luna en parte estaba emocionada y en parte no, no era que le gustaran las festividades mucho, pero esa en especial (después de la Nightmare Night) le gustaba mucho. Siguió concentrada en vigilar su noche y mover las estrellas para hacer nuevas constelaciones, hasta que llegó la hora de guardar la luna. Vio a lo lejos como el sol empezaba a escalar en el cielo, con un fulgor que solo aparecía cuando Celestia se encontraba de muy buen humor.

— Parece que tuviste una noche divertida hermanita…

La princesa Celestia no había aparecido en todo el día. Eso era poco usual, pero Luna la encubrió muy bien diciendo _"la princesa Celestia tuvo un viaje diplomático urgente. Estará aquí para el festival"_ Todos parecieron conformes, nadie se atrevió a preguntar más.

Sin embargo, el día comenzaba a terminar y ella no daba signos de querer aparecer. El sol empezó a descender a tiempo, lo que significaba que ella estaba bien. Luna cumplió su tarea y se dirigió al observatorio, a hacer lo que más adoraba.

Fue interceptaba a mitad del camino por un guardia que traía la notica del regreso de la princesa del sol. Aliviada continuó su camino, ya hablaría con ella más tarde. Ahora quería preparar el firmamento para el festival de mañana. Deseaba mostrar un cielo hermoso e infinito, lleno de constelaciones y maravillas nocturnas.

Inició su labor observando el cielo e imaginándose cómo se vería mejor, qué nuevas figuras formar y cuales remover. Con su magia había empezado a jugar con ellas.

— ¿vas a desintegrar al viejo Orión? — La princesa escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando se giró a revisar quién era vio a un pegaso en el extremo opuesto de la terraza. Vestía un uniforme de los Wonderbolts y miraba el cielo entretenido.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Lo siento su majestad — respondió con una reverencia — debe ser el uniforme...

El pegaso comenzó a caminar hacia la princesa al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se inundó de luz y su tamaño crecía. Pequeñas plumas hechas de luz se desprendían como partículas danzante en el aire para desintegrarse segundos después. Luna sintió un poco de miedo, pero en un segundo, el potro flacucho se había transformado en un enorme semental con alas.

— ¡Pegaso! ¡Eres tú!

La princesa se lanzó en un abrazo enérgico hacia el potro alado, cosa que era muy raro en ella, sin embargo había pocos ponis con los que pudiera ser afectuosa. Pegaso correspondió el afecto abrazándola con sus alas también.

— Me enteré que volviste Luna… eres una mala amiga… no me fuiste a visitar

— Pero si eres tú el que se olvidó de mí… yo no sé cómo llegar a tu palacio escondido

— jajaja lo sé, lo siento Luna… debería pasearme por aquí más seguido… pero mírate, te ves igual de seria que siempre… diviértete más

— Lo intento… pero a veces nuestros deberes son muchos…

— Me imagino — respondió el pegaso volviéndose a transformar en un potro de estatura promedio

— ¿Qué es ese atuendo, Pegaso? — preguntó la princesa cuando el uniforme de los acróbatas reapareció sobre él

— Celestia me convenció de asistir al festival. Y no podían ver mi Cutiemark o mi grandeza… así que este es mi disfraz para pasar desapercibido…

— ¿Desapercibido? ¿Cómo Wonderbolt? Hubiese sido mejor que vinieras como tú mismo… tenías más oportunidad de ser no visto…

— Jajajaja… tenía que elegir entre un Wonderbolt o un traje de gala… y odio los trajes de gala… además, es solo el uniforme de recluta, nadie querrá saber nada de mí

— Tienes razón en eso… Bueno, podremos disfrutar del festival juntos…

— Sí, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaré al cuidado de una tal Twilight Sparkle…

— La nueva princesa… Bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien.

Luna y Pegaso se despidieron después de una gran charla y cada uno se retiró a su respectiva alcoba. Pegaso se quedó en un cuarto especial para él en el palacio, aunque claro, había levantado la curiosidad de la guardia y la servidumbre. Y durante la noche, lejos de la vista y sospecha de todos, se había escabullido por la ventana hasta los aposentos de la Princesa del sol. Quien lo esperaba con ilusión. La fénix de la Princesa había saludado al semental con afecto cuando este apareció volando por el balcón.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano para terminar los preparativos. Por su parte la princesa Celestia había citado a todas las princesas y a los elementos para presentarle al invitado de honor.

Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas se dirigían al trono para recibir a este famoso pegaso súper importante. En el camino hablaban sobre todas las cosas divertidas que harían en el festival. Sin embargo Rainbow Dash tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

— Rainbow… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Sigues molesta por el rumor del nuevo pegaso que logró el rainboom?

— ¿O es acaso porque este año no se celebró el festival en Cloudsdale? — preguntaban las yeguas a su molesta amiga

— Vamos Rainbow, no seas egoísta ¿No te alegra que nosotros, los ponis que no somos pegaso podamos asistir para aprender sobre sus fiestas y tradiciones?

— No es eso, claro que me alegra que ustedes puedan celebrar con Fluttershy y yo… pero por otra parte, este festival se celebra en honor de Pegaso… nuestro ancestro… El primer poni alado que surcó los cielos. Es una celebración que no tiene nada que ver con los ponis terrestres ni los unicornios…

— Bueno… — dijo Twilight — según la leyenda de Pegaso, el poni alado, tu raza Rainbow, nació al mismo tiempo que la de los unicornios y de la misma manera… por lo tanto es una festividad que concierne tanto a los pegasos como a los unicornios. Es por eso que este año la princesa Celestia decidió hacer el festival en Canterlot, para que los unicornios también conozcan la historia y sepan de sus raíces.

— Yo no tengo problema de celebrarlo en Canterlot — comentó Fluttershy ganándose una mirada de desapruebo de la poni arcoíris.

— Quizá tengas razón Twilight… Los unicornios tienen mucho que ver con la leyenda, pero aun así… nos están arrebatando nuestras costumbres… ¿Qué sigue después, Ponis terrestres haciendo copos de nieve o moviendo nubes?

— ¡Eso sería muy divertido! — gritó alegre Pinkie

— Espero que al menos sepan apreciar las festividades como nosotros los pegasos lo hacemos— dijo Rainbow rendida

Las chicas asintieron y rieron hasta que por fin llegaron a la puerta de la sala del trono. En ese instante, Rainbow que había estado volando durante todo el trayecto se detuvo en seco. Sus alas azules dejaron de aletear al instante y regreso al suelo para quedarse pasmada mirando al frente.

Las chicas la miraron raro, pero después se percataron que Fluttershy se había quedado paralizada de forma similar a la de Rainbow a la misma distancia de la puerta.

— ¿chicas están bien? — preguntó la vaquera

— Es… es hermoso… — dijo Fluttershy mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla

— ¿Qué es hermoso? — preguntó la yegua rosada mientras miraba a todos lados

— De pronto me siento muy feliz y fuerte… — dijo Rainbow esta vez con una sonrisa autentica

— Es… es como si acabara de levantarme y tomado un relajante baño de aromas… — Fluttershy comentó con alegría

Las chicas miraron aún más consternadas a sus amigas ¿Qué les habría picado?

— ¿Saben chicas? Ahora que lo pienso… es realmente 20% más genial las festividades ahora que todas estaremos juntas…

— Estoy segura que la princesa nos espera ¿entramos?

El par de pegasos alzaron vuelo y con una sonrisa perturbadora en el rostro empujaron la puerta para ingresar. Las cuatro restantes las siguieron sin comprender que pasaba.

En la sala del trono ya eran esperadas por la princesa Luna, Celestia, Cadance, Shining Armor y un pequeño pegaso desconocido. Todos admiraban un ave blanca, parecida a un fénix que estaba en el casco del desconocido. Las chicas cruzaron el salón hasta llegar ante las princesas e hicieron una reverencia que fue contestada. Después de los saludos emotivos y los abrazos la princesa Celestia tomó la palabra.

— Mis queridos ponis, Princesa Twilight, Princesa Cadance, Princesa Luna y Príncipe Shining Armor. Los he citado aquí para una cuestión de alta confidencialidad. Es imperativo que lo que conocerán en este instante no salga de esta sala.

— Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo — se apresuró Pinkie a hacer su juramento. Las demás repitieron con risitas. Nadie aún prestaba mucha atención al pegaso vestido de Wonderbolt

—Bien. Como ya sabrán, dentro de poco darán inicio las festividades del día de las Alas de Plata y el Torbellino de Fuego, pero antes quisiera presentarles a un amigo muy especial…

Pegaso finalmente se puso en pie y dio unos pasos al frente para llamar la atención de todos. El ave alzó vuelo y se posó lejos sobre una columna.

— Hola — dijo con un saludo y una voz muy inocente

— ¿Este enclenque quién es? — Rainbow Dash había hecho su aparición enfrente del potro, examinándolo y cuando vio el uniforme de los Wonderbolts se indignó — ¿por qué trae el uniforme oficial de los Wonderbolts?

— ¡Rainbow!… no sabes la sorpresa que me llevé al saber que tú eras la lealtad… pero no me sorprende, eres una ejemplar rápida — comentó Pegaso interesado en la yegua cian

— ¿ejemplar? — repitió Twilight confundida

— Yo soy la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria… — Rainbow cruzó sus patas delanteras mientras giraba su rostro en indignación

— ¿La más rápida? Lo dudo… — Pegaso sujetó la pata de Rainbow y la jaló para atraerla hacia él. Una vez en sus brazos la cargó como cuando un novio carga a su esposa recién casados — Wow… eres liviana, eso te debe ayudar mucho

Rainbow se ruborizó un poco al ver la posición donde se encontraba. Ningún macho había nunca hecho algo así, además… había algo que la hacía sentir bien. Sus amigas miraron sorprendidas.

— Y tus alas… — Pegaso sentó a Rainbow en el suelo como si de un muñeco de papel se tratara para sujetar su ala derecha y estirarla

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — dijo esta confundida, como si estuviera embriagada

—Bueno… tus alas son casi perfectas, sí… tus padres te hicieron con amor jeje. Sin embargo, tus rémiges secundarias son muy largas. Si fueran más cortas obtendrías más agilidad. Además tu álula parece muy frágil… — Pegaso hablaba con términos de ornitólogo que nadie más que él entendía — supongo que te has fracturado las alas un par de veces… Incluso las alas de Fluttershy que puedo ver por allá son más resistentes que las tuyas ahora— la poni color crema se ocultó detrás de Applejack sonrojada, curiosamente ella también se encontraba en el mismo estado de Rainbow — Debes tener más cuidado de aquí en adelante, cada vez que te dañas las alas se te resta velocidad máxima… así que no, estás lejos de ser la pegaso más veloz de Equestria…

— ¿Quién te crees? ¿un experto en alas? —

Rainbow le arrebató sus alas al semental un poco molesta y se alejó de él enfurruñada, pero ruborizada. Todas sus amigas rieron entretenidas.

— Ten más piedad con ella… — rio la princesa Celestia entretenida — Bueno, déjame presentarte a todos. Ellas son los elementos de la armonía; Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y la reciente princesa Twilight Sparkle. A Luna ya la conoces, y a Cadance también, el semental a su lado es Shining Armor, su marido y hermano de Twilight

— Un gusto conocerlos a todos — dijo Pegaso intentando esbozar la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Lo cual resultó aterrador, de todas formas todos agitaron su casco en señal de saludo — Bueno, yo soy Pegaso…

— Oh… si, eso es deducible al ver tus alas — comentó Applejack haciendo que todos miraran las alas del potro — son muy bonitas, pero dinos cómo te llamas dulzura…

— Emm no… soy Pegaso — repitió un poco desconcertado

— ah… si, lo sabemos, pero dinos tu nombre…

— eh… si, ya les dije, es Pegaso

— Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta Darling… pero… ejem… moi no puede dirigirse a alguien llamándolo por su raza, no sería educado — aclaró su garganta — Dime tu nombre para que pueda dialogar contigo como hacen los ponis civilizados — habló la sofisticada Rarity

— Pegaso… — repitió una vez más aburrido

— jujuju Creo que ese tipo está retrasado… — susurró una muy alegre Rainbow

— Sí, no lo pillo — respondió Fluttershy mientras Pinkie se aceleraba hacia el frente

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola Pegaso! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! El elemento de la risa, un gusto enorme conocerte. Adoro conocer ponis nuevos y hacerles ¡Fiestas! Y además me encanta tu nombre, es tan común pero a la vez único. Es decir, escucho la palabra pegaso todos los días ¡pero jamás había oído de alguien que se llamara así!

— Un momento… ¿Tu nombre es… "Pegaso"? — preguntó Applejack acercándose

— Que nombre tan poco usual y creativo… — comentó Shining Armor — Tus padres debieron quedarse sin inspiración al nombrarte

— jajaja Claro que no príncipe Armor… mi nombre era único antes de que se le llamará así a la casta de los ponis alados…

Todos se quedaron mudos ante tal comentario. Nadie decía nada y nadie entendía nada. Rainbow y Fluttershy reían sin parar detrás de todos, nadie comprendía que estaba pasando.

— ¿Cómo que antes de que la casta se llamara así? ¡Los pegasos siempre han sido llamado pegasos! — dijo Twilight

— jajajajaja — Rainbow y Fluttershy reían preocupando cada vez más a sus amigas

— Esa declaración no es totalmente correcta princesa Sparkle… es verdad que los pegasos fueron llamados así desde sus orígenes… pero nadie usaba el termino pegaso en ellos cuando aún no existían…

Las cosas se ponían cada vez más raras para todos.

— ¡Jajajaja! — Las yeguas color crema y cian seguían revolcándose en el suelo muriendo de risa. Una risa injustificada

— ¡Pegaso! ¿Qué les estás haciendo? — preguntó Celestia severamente mientras señalaba al par de risueñas

— La risa se les pasará, es el efecto secundario del Aura de Colmes…

— Detente Pegaso… — rogó la princesa severa

— Están rotas Celestia… las estoy arreglando… — respondió alzando la voz y con un tono frio. Todos se quedaron helados. Nadie osaba hablarle así a la soberana del sol.

— ¿Qué les haces a mis amigas? — Twilight le hizo frente al pegaso al mismo tiempo que encendía su cuerno y amenazaba con un ataque

— Twilight, detente… — Luna se interpuso entre la alicornio lavanda y el potro alado

— Jajajajajaja — Pinkie Pie se unió a la risa de las pegasos. Aunque ella lo hizo por simple simpatía.

— ¡Shining Armor ¿Qué haces?! — la voz de Cadance se escucho

— ¡Protejo a la Armonía!

El unicornio aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos y que el pegaso estaba mirando a otro lado para arremeter contra él. Sin embargo el pegaso blanco lo tomó por sorpresa con un movimiento rápido y lo sometió en el suelo haciendo gritar de dolor al príncipe. El ave blanca se agitó, alzó vuelo y comenzó a graznar mientras daba vueltas en el salón.

— ¡Shining! — La princesa del amor asustada al ver la escena perdió la cabeza y atacó al pegaso quien usó a Shining Armor para cubrirse del ataque. El unicornio salió despedido hacia una columna. Al ver lo que había hecho un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos

— Vaya que tu Cutiemark fue acertada — dijo Pegaso con un tono burlón — eres un excelente escudo

— Jajajajaja — Las risas se oían en el fondo

— Basta ¡se acabó!

Twilight vio la oportunidad perfecta y sin que nadie se percatase ni se lo impidiese, lanzó un proyectil purpura al pegaso, que esta vez no puedo evadir. El impacto fue tal que el semental quedó incrustado en una de las columnas de la sala.

Twilight miraba con satisfacción mientras que las princesas del sol y la luna miraban horrorizadas. Luna y Celestia corrieron a socorrer a su invitado mientras Cadance iba con su marido.

— Pegaso… por favor… lamentamos el mal entendido… — Luna se disculpaba apenada

— ¡Twilight Sparkle! — La voz de la princesa Celestia retumbó en la sala. Twilight jamás la había oído usar la voz real de Canterlot a menos que estuviera molesta.

— Yo… — contestó bajando las orejas — Yo solo protegía a mis amigas…

La princesa vio a su querida ex–alumna. Sabía que tenía razón y aunque lo que había hecho era terrible lo había hecho por una buena causa. La sala quedó en silencio total, incluso las pegasos habían dejado de reír.

— Esta bien Celestia — Pegaso comenzó a moverse y a desprenderse de la columna como si no hubiera pasado nada — fue mi culpa, debí esperar a que les explicaras todo antes de actuar… pero no pude evitarlo… No soporto ver en ese estado a mis queridos pegasos…

Todos miraron la escena. De alguna forma todo comenzó a tener sentido. El nombre del sujeto desconocido, la fiesta que se celebraba ese día, Rainbow y Fluttershy, las únicas pegasos, comportándose extraño…

— Si me permites Celestia… Yo me presentaré a partir de ahora

La regente del sol asintió con una expresión seria y dio unos pasos hacia atrás junto a su hermana. Las demás ponis se reunieron frente al semental esperando una explicación.

— Verán… Durante muchos años han celebrado el festival de las Alas de Plata para conmemorar la tradición. Este festival tiene como propósito celebrar la fundación de Cloudsdale como la capital y primera ciudad en las nubes de los pegasos. Para esto usan a una figura mítica… un personaje de leyenda al cual nombran… "El padre de los pegasos", el pegaso original, el Señor de los cielos y de mil formas más — el semental comenzó a quitarse el uniforme de los Wonderbolts frente a la audiencia — una historia hermosa que da una explicación al nacimiento de la sociedad de los ponis alados… una historia que hoy se transformó en leyenda y en un cuento infantil… una leyenda que, resulta ser la historia de mi vida…

El poni terminó de desvestirse para dejar al descubierto su Cutiemark. El mismo símbolo de la festividad. Todos miraron confundidos y algunas escépticas.

— ¿Esperas que creamos que eres Pegaso, El gran poni alado? ¿el primero en volar y pisar una nube? ¿Pegaso el de la leyenda? Por favor ¡Es solo un mito! — dijo Rainbow, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era verdad.

Pegaso solo sonrió y arrojó su atuendo al suelo. Después extendió sus largas alas para empezar a elevarse y emitir un brillo dorado. Una lluvia de plumas luminosas baño el suelo alrededor del poni que a su vez parecía estar rodeado de nubes. El tamaño del destello aumentaba cada vez más y las plumas de luz se desvanecían al tocar el suelo. Todos en la sala miraron boquiabiertos. Rainbow Dash no lo creía, su héroe de leyenda era real. Después de unos segundos presenciaron cómo ese pegaso comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño hasta que finalmente se detuvo y la luz, junto a las plumas y las nubes, desaparecieron. La regente del sol sonrió divertida. Esa transformación había sido más elegante e impactante de lo esperado, Pegaso se había lucido.

En donde antes había un pequeño y enclenque pegaso ahora había un enorme e imponente semental, fuerte y musculoso, de pelaje blanco y crin plateada, la cual se ondeaba como si el aire la estuviera moviendo. Cuando bajó al suelo todos se dieron cuenta de que era aún más alto que Celestia

— Rainbow Dash… — la pegaso cian miró el suelo — ¿crees ahora que existo?

No contestó, no podía creer que fuera real.

— Bueno… ¿ahora que saben quién soy me dejarán trabajar? — dijo Pegaso con una mirada seria a Celestia, esta solo asintió — bien… Rainbow Dash… ven aquí

La yegua no supo que hacer, no se atrevía a dar un paso al frente. Sus amigas tuvieron que empujarla.

— eh… jeje hola señor Pegaso… lamento lo de hace un segundo, pero déjeme decirle que creo que usted es maravilloso. Y muchas gracias por crear a los pegasos, de verdad, adoro volar y sé que no tendría alas de no ser por usted jejeje…

— Me alegra saber que te gusta volar y déjame decirte que me sorprenden tus hazañas increíbles… mira que hacer un rainboom a los 12 años y repetirlo después. Solo una pegaso de calidad podría ser capaz de algo así… Y mira que yo sé de pegasos de calidad…

Rainbow se sonrojó un poco. Recibía cumplidos y halagos todos los días de parte de sus admiradores, pero jamás de un ser mitológico de leyenda.

— jeje gracias eh… señor…

— Sin embargo Rainbow tengo malas noticias para ti… — la pegaso cambió su cara de alegría a una de confusión — Temo mucho que los huesos de tus alas se han debilitado mucho pequeña, has sufrido muchas lesiones y fracturas en ellas…

— ¿Qué? No han sido muchas… — se excusó la pegaso con una sonrisa — además… ¿Cómo podría usted saberlo?

Pegaso miró con una cara de tristeza a la yegua cian.

— Okey… déjame recordar… a los seis meses de nacida te caíste de la cuna sobre tu ala izquierda. El golpe desvió tu Álula, como eras un bebe y no podías volar aún, nadie notó que tu llanto era debido al dolor de tu ala. Nadie hizo nada y tu hueso sello mal. Después, a los 7 años, intentaste volar por primera vez cosa que claramente era imposible debido a tu edad. Fracturaste tus dos húmeros, gracias a tus gritos de dolor tus padres te llevaron al médico. Más tarde, a los 12 años, elevaste vuelo por primera vez. A tu ala izquierda le pusiste por nombre "Audaz" y a la derecha "Veloz" — la pegaso se sonrojó al oír como uno de sus más grandes secretos se desvelaba — Las cosas iban bien para tu primer vuelo, pero tu imprudencia te llevó a intentar tu primera acrobacia ¿El resultado? una ala derecha destrozada, los médicos no te dieron esperanza pero tuviste suerte y volviste a remontar en el aire. Tres años después cerraste accidentalmente la puerta de tu casa sobre tu ala derecha perdiendo muchas plumas. Y recientemente volviste a fracturar tu ala derecha probando más acrobacias y la izquierda intentando cruzar el cañón de la muerte por una tonta competencia de mascotas, da gracias que esa tortuga te salvó… Eso mi querida Rainbow, no es poco…

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. La mandíbula de Rainbow Dash casi tocaba el suelo ante la sorpresa ¿Cómo era posible saber todo eso con exactitud? Ni siquiera ella misma sabía que había dañado sus alas cuando era bebe.

— ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? — preguntó Fluttershy

— Porque debo saberlo. Sé todo lo que preciso saber sobre mis pegasos… Cuanto tiempo han volado, el estado de sus alas y se podría decir que casi toda su historia de vida. Ni un solo pegaso pierde una pluma sin que yo me entere…

— ¿Estaré bien señor pegaso? — preguntó Rainbow asustada

— Bueno… en circunstancias normales no… a tu paso dejarás las acrobacias en dos años... Y si insistes en lastimarte, no podras volar más en cinco...

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó alterada — ¡No puedo dejar de volar! ¡Tengo un futuro! ¡¿Qué pasa con mi sueño?! ¿No podré ser un Wonderbolt?

La fortaleza de Rainbow parecía esfumarse. El llanto era irremediable y eso que era difícil verla llorar. Ni siquiera sus amigas podían creer lo que Pegaso les decía, se sintieron de una forma terrible al ver a su amiga así que ni una sola palabra de consuelo se les ocurría.

— Lamento mucho tener que ser portador de malas noticias señorita Dash

— Es el peor día de mi vida — dijo sollozando

Fluttershy no soportaba ver a su amiga en ese estado. Armándose de valor dio un paso al frente, decidida a hacer algo por ella.

— he… disculpe… señor… eh… Pegaso…

— Si Fluttershy, dime…

— yo… quería saber… si no hay nada que usted pueda hacer por mi amiga, es decir… ¿no podría usted con su magia y su poder curar las alas de mi amiga? Digo… si usted quiere…

— Claro que quiero Fluttershy… — todos sintieron esperanza al escucharlo — Pero… ¿para qué? ¿De que servirá reconstruir sus alas si seguirá haciéndose daño?

Fluttershy no supo que decir ante eso, realmente ella consideraba que Rainbow siempre se lastimaba innecesariamente por tonterías. Lo curioso era que cada vez que lo hacía se debía a un capricho. Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero no tuvo ningún argumento.

— Ella… no puede dejar de volar su majestad — Rarity tomó la palabra — Ella no merece un futuro así de cruel, tiene un sueño que cumplir…

— Sí, ella quiere ser un Wonderbolt — Pinkie pie hizo eco en la sala

— yo también tengo un sueño Pinkie Pie… es ver a todos mis pegasos vivir felices y volar a mi lado, pero a veces hay cosas que impiden que los realicemos…

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Si nunca nos damos por vencidos podemos realizar nuestros sueños! ¡Nuestras amigas lucharan para que lo consigmos!— Twilight alzó la voz

— Por favor Señor Pegaso, debe haber algo que usted pueda hacer — Fluttershy miraba el suelo pensando

— su majestad ¿Qué se necesita para que le de unas alas nuevas a mi amiga? ¿Quiere mi cuerno? Tómelo… tómelo y dele una nueva oportunidad a mi amiga… ¿o quiere una de mis patas? ¡Tómela! Lo que sea, pero se lo ruego

El enorme semental miró conmovido a Rarity. Renunciar a su cuerno era el acto más grande de generosidad que había visto nunca.

— Una oferta muy generosa Lady Rarity… pero un cuerno no es igual a un par de alas

— Mis alas están en buen estado su majestad, yo no las quiero… por favor, tome las mías y déselas a Rainbow — Fluttershy tomó la palabra rápido

— Las mías también están disponibles su majestad — esta vez habló Twilight — son nuevas, viví sin ellas toda mi vida, no importa si las pierdo…

— Nosotras no tenemos alas o cuernos — Applejack y Pinkie Pie hicieron presencia — pero estamos dispuestas a lo que sea con tal de ver a nuestra amiga Rainbow cumplir su sueño.

Pegaso se encontraba satisfecho al ver la reacción de sus amigas. Rainbow Dash por su parte se sentía conmovida ante la ayuda brindada. Pegaso miró con una sonrisa a Celestia y esta le regresó la sonrisa complacida.

— ¡Jaja! — Pegaso lanzó una sonora carcajada acompañada de un relincho — ¡Cuan maravillosa es la armonía! ¿De verdad estarían dispuestas a todo eso solo por ella? — Todas asintieron — Si llegara a darle lo que desean ¿ustedes se comprometerían a cuidar de ella y evitar que se hiciera daño?

— Lo prometemos su majestad — Pegaso las miró fijamente. Encontrando convicción en cada una de ellas

— … Que así sea… Rainbow Dash… ven ante mí — la pegaso cian avanzó limpiando sus lágrimas de alegría — Cumplir tus sueños es una tarea ardua y difícil que depende de la fuerza de tu voluntad… pero debes aprender que uno sólo jamás llegará lo suficientemente lejos para obtener sus metas. Rainbow Dash, la fe y confianza de tus amigas en ti, hoy te dan el regalo más grande de todos. No son un nuevo par de alas, sino la certeza de que jamás estarás sola y que un día, ellas cumplirán a tu lado, tu destino. Es debido a la fe y a la confianza de tus amigas que hoy recibes una nueva oportunidad…

Rainbow Dash comenzó a elevarse en el aire envuelta en lo que parecía una tenue niebla blanca. Sus alas comenzaron a brillar y a dar la impresión de que sus plumas comenzaban a caer convertidas en luz para volver a brotar. Todos miraban sombrados.

— Pero entiende Rainbow Dash, que el don que hoy recibes se hace conforme a la voluntad de ellas, no conforme la mía, ni a la tuya. Tus alas de ahora en adelante no serán las mismas con las que llegaste al mundo, sino las que tus amigas desearon para ti.

Rainbow regresó al suelo y sus amigas fueron a su encuentro para admirar su nuevo par de alas. Que realmente ahora lucían diferente. Las plumas eran más largas y daba la impresión que la longitud de las alas había aumentado.

— Cuídalas bien Rainbow Dash, son un regalo que tus amigas te han hecho hoy… y si me permites decírtelo… ahora quizá si puedas ser la más veloz de Equestria… después de mi claro… — terminó diciéndole en un susurro y guiñándole el ojo

— ¡Gracias, gracias señor Pegaso!

— Agradéceles a ellas Rainbow Dash

La pegaso abrazó a sus amigas mientras les agradecía y vertían lágrimas de felicidad. El enorme semental blanco se levantó y caminó hacia Celestia mientras le decía a Fluttershy:

— Fluttershy… arregle el problema de tus alas también… ya puedes volar sin miedo a sentir dolor o fatiga…

La única que entendió esas palabras era Fluttershy, sin embargo sus amigas no preguntaron. Siguieron abrazándose y charlando mientras Pegaso y Celestia arreglaban otros asuntos.

— ¿También le hiciste algo a Fluttershy?

— Sí, la pobre nació con alas muy frágiles, le hace honor a su nombre… es por eso que esa pegaso prefiere caminar siempre que puede. Cada vez que vuela durante más de 10 minutos sus alas empiezan a resentir el esfuerzo provocándole un gran dolor… es una tortura diaria. Así que solamente reforcé sus huesos y repare algunas pequeñas fisuras, nada grave…

— El buen Pegaso… siempre tan generoso, a pesar de los años no has cambiado. Recuerdo cuando nos traías dulces y golosinas a Luna y a mí cuando nuestro padre te pedía que nos cuidaras…

— ¡Ja! No me hagas recordar mis días de niñero, cuantas travesuras no me hicieron pasar… Me da gusto ver que han crecido y que ahora son quizá más sabias que yo

— Lo intentamos

— Hacen buen trabajo Celestia, ahora… si no mal recuerdo me prometiste un festival… Debo suponer que ni tu ni Luna podrán acompañarme, así que si no te molesta me gustaría elegir a mi propio acompañante…

— Adelante — dijo Celestia

Pegaso miró a todos los presentes y pensó en quien podría ser su guía y acompañante para el festival. No podía ir él solo por si llegaba a haber alguna complicación. Su primera opción había sido la armonía, pero por los recientes hechos pensó que preferiría dejar al grupo de amigas disfrutar el día en paz. Después se fijó en el príncipe Armor, pero él tenía esposa, sería un desgraciado si les arrebataba la oportunidad de estar juntos en la celebración… ah que más daba…

— Quisiera que el príncipe del Imperio de Crystal me acompañara

El mencionado se quedó mudo. Había planeado todo un día fantástico para pasar junto a su esposa, un día romántico totalmente preparado para terminar en una habitación apartada del castillo llena de velas aromáticas y una botella de champagne.

— Pero… pero… — comenzó a decir Shining Armor cuando su esposa Cadance lo golpeó sutilmente y lo miraba con desaprobación — Pero cielo yo…

— No se preocupe príncipe Armor… entiendo que quiera pasar el día con su yegua — comenzó a decir pegaso

— ¡Para nada majestad! — Cadance dibujó una sonrisa forzada mientras pisaba a su marido — Él no tiene ningún inconveniente en ser su acompañante, de hecho es un honor para él haber sido elegido para ir con usted. Mírelo, ni siquiera cabe de la alegría — El pobre Shining Armor se mordía los labios para evitar lanzar un grito de dolor.

— No se diga más — Celestia tomó la palabra — príncipe Armor, ya que Pegaso irá con usted quizá podría darle un uniforme para cubrir su Cutiemark. Es hora de partir, nos reuniremos después.

— Muy bien, vamos príncipe Armor, ya me pondré a su altura en un momento

Todos comenzaron a caminar a la salida aún con muchas preguntas que hacerle a Pegaso, sin embargo nadie se había atrevido a hacerlas. Shining Armor caminaba detrás de su encargo frustrado y adolorido mientras Cadance se unía a su cuñada y sus amigas. Todos entusiasmados por iniciar el Festival de las Alas de Platas.

* * *

 **Hola, si llegaste hasta aquí... ¡Muchas gracias! Espero no haberte decepcionado con este primer capitulo. De la misma forma espero que la trama se te haga interesante aun si apenas es muy temprano para hacerse alguna opinión. Escribo esta historia que ha sido inspirada por el hueco argumental que hay sobre el origen de todo en la serie. Esta es mi propia idea de como se pudieron dar los sucesos. He leído algunas otras maravillosas historias que hablan sobre la fundación de Equestria y de donde vienen las princesas, etc. Pero yo me centro en otras cosas. Me gustaría que, si decides leer conmigo, pudiéramos ir discutiendo en los comentarios cómo esta historia puede o no encajar con el canon y exponer nuestras propias teorías sobre lo que pudo haber pasado. Eso sí, el fic ya esta establecido y ya sé como va a terminar y cómo se va a desarrollar, por lo que pueden estar seguros que sus comentarios y opiniones no tendrán influencia en el desarrollo de la historia. Por ultimo quiero aclarar que Pegaso no es un personaje Gary Stu, por mucho que lo parezca. Espero que en el desarrollo de la historia entiendan a que me refiero.**

 **Les pido tengan paciencia, el principio puede parecer un poco flojito, pero espero poder hacerlo ameno y comprensible para ustedes. Dudas y cualquier pregunta la responderé siempre y cuando no les tire ningún spoiler jaja. Los capítulos estarán escritos en este mismo formato que ya han leído y su extensión será siempre la misma; entre 12,000 y 14,000 palabras sin excepción. Si les parece muy largo pueden decirme en los comentarios. Pero esperen los siguientes capítulos ¡Seguro les gustan!**

 **Si eres seguidor de mi otro relato "Heart Revolution" te pido leas lo siguiente, de lo contrario, si gustas, puedes saltarte al siguiente capitulo :). Tal vez te preguntes ¿por qué inicias otro fic?... bueno... les pido una atenta disculpa. Cuando empecé ese fic hace mucho tiempo, lo hice al "ahí se va" buscando una melosa historia romántica, pero creo que me pasé de romance jeje. Sin estructura, sin gramática... vaya, con poco cuidado. Por eso llegó un momento en el que me estanqué, ya que no sabía como quería continuar la historia o cómo debía darle fin. No se si la terminaré, por lo que les pido una infinita disculpa a todos. Pero no desecho el fic! lo dejaré pendiente porque me parece que era muy bueno (no porque lo haya hecho yo) tengo planes para darle una nueva estructura y más coherencia, ya que me lo leí de inicio a fin y hay cosas un poco tontas y sin sentido que son típicas de un principiante (tampoco es que ahora sea el Master Escritor). Mi propósito no es abandonar la historia, si no hacerla de nuevo. Darle más coherencia y estructura y arreglar el desarrollo. Un sincero agradecimiento a mi amigo Johnny el Red que me ayudó muchísimo. Johnny si ves esto ¡GRACIAS! ¡Terminaremos la historia, ya verás!**

 **Desde que inicie ese fic hasta el día de hoy puedo decir que he madurado mucho. Mis gustos cambiaron, mis intereses, mis amistades. He conocido gente maravillosa en este lugar.**

 **A todo el que me lea ¡GRACIAS!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Temprano por la mañana. El sol comenzaba su travesía por el cielo, dentro de algunas horas alcanzaría su cenit. El festival comenzaba temprano y terminaba a media noche, debían ser las nueve de la mañana. En el jardín de Canterlot se podía ver multitudes enormes de ponis amontonarse en los puestos y atracciones del festival. Aunque era de esperarse, jamás se había visto tantos equinos reunidos, pues el festival de las Alas de Plata siempre era celebrado solo por pegasos, y ahora que los unicornios y los ponis terrestres tenían la posibilidad de asistir nadie quería perdérselo. La celebración mayor era en canterlot, pero en múltiples ciudades celebraban el mismo festival. Mandato de Celestial, todos las razas de pony celebrarían juntos ahora. En la noche la Princesa dirigiría la Palabra a sus súbditos para explicar la razón de este cambio. Aunque ya todos sabían por qué la Princesa lo hacía. Era una celebración que le concernía a todo pony.

En medio de la multitud caminaban dos sementales. Un unicornio y un pegaso, ambos blancos y ambos con el uniforme de la guardia real. El pegaso miraba por todos lados viendo las atracciones mientras que el unicornio caminaba enfurruñado. Llevaban ya algunas horas disfrutando del festín.

— Vamos príncipe, no se sienta mal… mire lo divertidos y felices que se ven mis pegasos…

— Ya lo tenía todo listo… — susurró

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Los planes con mi esposa… Majestad…

— ¿ah sí? No se preocupe príncipe, ahora somos usted y yo… imagine que yo soy su esposa y hagamos todo lo que planeó… — dijo Pegaso de forma inocente

Shining Armor sufrió escalofríos al imaginarse primero a él mismo procurar siempre caminar detrás de Pegaso y mirar su trasero como acostumbraba con su esposa. Después un tic nervioso le dio en el ojo al ver las imágenes de él y Pegaso dentro de una balsa dirigirse al túnel del amor mientras sus labios se acercaban. Las imágenes cambiaron para mostrar nuevamente al mismo dúo compartir un plato de espagueti y "accidentalmente" tomar el mismo fideo para besarse. Finalmente la serie de imágenes culminó con una habitación iluminada únicamente por la luz de varias velas pequeñas y una cama en el centro. Arriba de esta se encontraba Pegaso con una mirada seductora, una botella de champagne en los casos y una rosa entre sus dientes.

— ¡NO! — Gritó Shining Armor aterrado — ejem… quiero decir… no creo que le guste vivir la experiencia que tenía preparada para mí y para mi esposa hoy jeje — rio completamente colorado — eran planes muy aburridos…

— Ya veo… ¿entonces que sigue príncipe?

— ¿Qué le gustaría hacer a su majestad?

— En primer lugar… quisiera que me dijeras simplemente Pegaso… no soy rey de nada para ser llamado majestad, príncipe… odio todo esto…

— En ese caso podría decirme Shining Armor, así nos evitamos las formalidades

— nada me encantaría más que eso Shining Armor ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

— No lo sé ¿Cómo se divierte usted?

—no me hables de "usted"

— ok he… ¿Cómo "te" diviertes Pegaso?

— Miro a mis pequeños ponys alados… eso me hace feliz… ¿Sabes por qué vine?

— Sinceramente no, creo que no nos lo mencionaron

— Verás Shining Armor, los pegasos están sufriendo un desgaste y un deterioro genético. Con cada generación los pegasos salen cada vez más… em… "defectuosos"

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Durante mucho tiempo los pegasos vivieron aislados del mundo. Seguramente conoces la historia del "Hearth's Warming Eve" o "La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos"

— Si — contestó Shining Armor recordando — Los unicornios solo se relacionaban con unicornios, los pegasos solamente con los pegasos y los ponis terrestres solamente con otros ponis terrestres… las tres razas estaban divididas

— Así es. Los ponis alados solo vivían en la actual ciudad de Cloudsdale lejos de los ponis terrestres y los unicornios… durante ese tiempo los pegasos nacían de dos padres pegasos… nada fuera de lo normal… pero las cosas cambiaron cuando llegamos a Equestria, empezaron a habitar todos juntos y los pegasos empezaron a enamorarse de ponis terrestres y unicornios. Así fue como se inició el mestizaje y es por eso que ahora no es extraño que nazca un pegaso de dos padres terrestres o un unicornio de dos padres pegasos. Se pueden dar muchos casos.

— ¿Y eso está mal? — Shining Armor pensaba que para el amor no existía la especie, es decir, él era un unicornio y estaba casado con un alicornio ¿Eso estaba mal?

— Por supuesto que no está mal Shining Armor, me encanta saber que mis pegasos ya no viven en guerra con las otras dos razas. El problema que se origina es que curiosamente este mestizaje y mezcla de razas debilita enormemente las raíces de los pegasos, cosa que no ocurre con los unicornios. Si no fuera por mí los pegasos ya no existirían actualmente. Con cada generación es más probable que dejen de nacer pegasos… oh ¿Qué es eso?

— Un teatro… — respondió el unicornio al ver el edificio que el pegaso señalaba

— Vamos a ver

Shining Armor caminó siguiendo a Pegaso pensando en lo que le había dicho, reflexionó un poco y supo que le era imposible concebir un mundo sin pegasos. Ellos se encargaban del clima, cosa que los unicornios no podían hacer de la misma forma que ellos. Además sus mejores soldados solían ser pegasos. Un mundo sin ellos seguramente impactaría en la vida de todos.

— ¿Y cómo es que tú puedes arreglar esto? — preguntó el príncipe unicornio de forma preocupada

— hay tres opciones… dos de ellas tienen su lado negativo, moralmente hablando…

— y esas son…

— La primera es convivir con los pegasos durante algún tiempo… alrededor de mi existe un aira, todos los pegasos que estén cerca aumentarán sus capacidades regenerativas. Observa a los pegasos a mi alrededor. Cuando estoy cerca sienten un aumento de ánimos, energía y unas enormes ganas de volar…

Shining Armor se fijó en los alrededores y se percató de que era cierto. Ni un solo pegaso cerca caminaba, todos volaban aunque fuera a tres centímetros del suelo. Además ni uno solo tenía cara de tristeza o algún otro sentimiento negativo. Incluso un pequeño potro con alas que había estado llorando abandonó el llanto sin razón alguna cuando se acercaron.

— Esta capacidad regenerativa aplica a todo su ser, haciendo que no cansen, que no sientan malestar y que sus heridas sanen rápidamente. Es gracias a esto que su sangre de pegaso recobra fuerza. El único problema con esto es que debo permanecer con ellos durante al menos tres meses, y solo afecta a los pegasos al rededor de mi.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda opción?

— Arrebatarles su herencia…

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Te pondré un ejemplo. Rainbow Dash, el elemento de la lealtad, es un pegaso 100 % puro. Es por eso que sus alas pudieron resistir miles de percances, su árbol familiar solo está constituido por pegasos, ni un solo unicornio o poni de tierra. Ella puede seguir procreando pegasos puros. En cambio Fluttershy, su abuelo fue un unicornio y su bisabuelo a su vez un poni terrestre. En su árbol familiar hay más ponis terrestres que pegasos. Ella difícilmente hubiera podido tener un hijo pegaso si no hubiera estado cerca de ella. La sangre de unicornio es poderosa. Hay magia dentro de ella, por eso intrusiva. Borrando con cada generación rastros de sangre Pegaso. Por su parte, los genes de pony terrestre son fuertes. Dominantes, regularmente siempre que se vaya a nacer un nuevo potro los genes de pony terrestre prevalecen — explicó Pegaso — En estos casos Shining Armor, lo que hago es eliminar de su sangre rastro de otras razas y dejar únicamente la herencia que pertenece a ponis alados. Es como si ese poni que he alterado no hubiera nacido

— ¿Puedes hacer eso?

— Por supuesto, para mi es tan fácil hacerlo como respirar

— Pues eso suena bastante malo…

— Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo cuando es realmente necesario…

— Realmente eres poderoso...

— Se que puede parecer que soy omnipotente... Pero la realidad es que sólo soy un dios entre los seres alados. No tengo ningún dominio sobre unicornios o ponys terrestres... O cualquier otra cosa que no tenga alas. Ante eso soy como cualquier otro pegaso...

— aún así parece que eres muy fuerte... — pegaso reflexionó un momento

— si, supongo que nuestras habilidades podrían rivalizar con las de las princesas alicornios...

— ¿nuestras? — preguntó Shining Armor ¿había alguien más como Pegaso? El semental alado se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Pegaso sonrió y continuó caminando, ignorando la pregunta del príncipe. Este no insistió y caminó junto a él. Después recordó su conversación anterior — ¿Cuál es la tercera opción para restaurar a los pegasos? — Pegaso rio un poco avergonzado

— Bajar a la tierra y dejar en cinta a alguna yegua

— oh… — Shining Armor enrojeció al pensar en eso.

— Un potrillo mío siempre será un pegaso puro aunque su madre sea un unicornio o poni terrestre. Lo malo de esto es que estaría dejando a un potro sin padre y a una yegua valerse por sí sola…

— Pegaso… ¿Has tenido algún hijo?

El semental blanco se detuvo en seco. Miró el suelo con una cara inexpresiva, como recordando algo. El príncipe del Imperio de Crystal miró arrepentido a su compañero, deseando no haber preguntado eso.

— Yo… lo siento, no quise…

— No te preocupes Shining Armor… Mi respuesta es no… no he tenido ni un solo hijo…

El unicornio no comprendió al pegaso. Este solo miraba al frente serio, como si toda su alegría se hubiera esfumado al recordar algo. Después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio llegaron a un edificio rojo con tejas azules, un espectacular que cubría toda la vitrina mostraba a un pegaso blanco volando, debajo un unicornio lanzando alguna clase de hechizo en contra del pegaso y finalmente un ave fénix envolviéndolos a los dos, como si fuera de fondo.

— "El Poni Alado: La Leyenda de Pegaso" — leyó el unicornio en voz alta — hay una función en diez minutos

— No necesito que alguien me relate mi historia… sin embargo tu seguramente no la conoces

— Pues realmente no

— Bien, sería más ilustrativo si ves mi historia interpretada por otros ponis a que la escuches de mis labios. Además quisiera saber que tan apegado a la verdad está la obra… No es fácil mantener un relato por más de diez mil años

Ambos sementales se acercaron a la ventanilla a comprar los boletos e ingresar después. En el interior tomaron un par de asientos en un palco especial para la realeza, que si bien ellos no habían pedido, el dueño del teatro se los había concedido al reconocer al príncipe del reino de cristal.

Finalmente estuvieron ambos en sus lugares privilegiados con toda clase de bocadillos y bebidas que desearan. Abajo en las butacas eran ocupadas por los demás ponis que habían acudido a ver la representación teatral. Eran muchos ponis de todas las edades, pero solo pocos eran pegasos. Al parecer a los unicornios y a los ponis terrestres les interesaba mucho la leyenda.

Se dio la primera llamada y los ponis se apresuraron a acomodarse y a apartar lugares, para la segunda llamada el teatro aún era un lio y una mezcla de voces sin parar, ponis de todos lados llegaban con palomitas y otros bocados. Finalmente para la tercera llamada, como por arte de magia, todos los equinos guardaron silencio.

El telón se corrió y un pony en un fondo obscuro comenzó un relato.

 _—_ _Equestria. Una nación soberana bajo la protección de sus princesas, gobernantes justas, maduras y sobre todo poderosas — el estandarte con la bandera de Equestria se mostró en el fondo — Una nación donde lo más importante es la armonía. Armonía que se guarda entre los miles de habitantes, pero sobre todo entre las tres razas que habitamos juntos… — en el escenario un pequeño grupo de ponis, entre ellos pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres, conviven e interactúan — Sin embargo esto nunca fue así… Nuestra historia se remonta a un tiempo muy atrás. Cuando el sol y la luna no estaba a cargo de las princesas, ni siquiera al cuidado de los unicornios, una época tan atrás que ni siquiera aconteció en nuestra actual Equestria. Una historia muy atrás, en los tiempos donde en esta tierra solo caminaban ponis terrestres y los astros y la naturaleza eran controlados por un ser desconocido…_

 _Pegaso rio al saber a qué ser desconocido se referían. En el escenario los pegasos y los unicornios habían desaparecido dejando únicamente con ponis terrestres y el narrador que claramente era un pegaso, pero sus alas se habían ocultado con un chaleco._

 _—_ _En esa época existió un potro muy especial. Soñador, inteligente y audaz. Un potro soñador que siempre cumplía sus promesas y que nunca defraudaba a nadie._

 _Ante esas palabras del narrador, Pegaso sintió un ligero pinchazo en su corazón. Empezaba a recordar todos esos hechos._

 _—_ _Nuestro héroe llevaba por nombre "Pegaso"_

 _Todos vitorearon al oír ese nombre, sobre todo los pegasos presentes. Pegaso miro la alegría de todos en el auditorio y no supo que sentir. En el escenario un potro de pelaje blanco y crin rubia se mostró, todos aplaudieron impacientes por continuar._

 _—_ _¿Se supone que ese eres tú? — preguntó Shining Armor_

 _—_ _¿Crees que se parezca a mí? — respondió_

 _—_ _No precisamente ¿eras rubio?_

 _—_ _jeje... Si, nací rubio y lo seguí siendo incluso algunos años después de obtener mis alas... Pero finalmente la armonía me volvió casi albino_

 _—_ _vaya que los ponis cambian después de miles de años_

 _—_ _al menos agradezco que me dejara conservar el color de mis ojos_

 _—_ _¿por qué la armonía quería que tu crin fuera blanca?_

 _—_ _el blanco es el color de la paz... La pureza... La sabiduría... Aunque la verdad no tengo idea_

 _Pegaso rio alegremente y continuaron observando la obra._

 _—_ _Pegaso era un muchacho ejemplar — continuó el narrador — siempre cumpliendo los sueños de los demás incluso cuando estos eran imposibles. Un muchacho con_ _una fortaleza increíble que solo tenía una inmensa debilidad… Una debilidad contra una yegua…_

 _Pegaso se sobre saltó al escuchar eso. Shining Armor miró de forma picara a su compañero sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo grave de la situación. Inevitablemente, recuerdos empezaban a invadir a Pegaso mientras abajo, una pequeña potrilla de piel naranja y crin rojo intenso salía a escena._

 _Pegaso se inquietó. No se parecía mucho a ella, pero no podía evitar recordarla al mirar a la actriz. El narrador siguió contando la historia._

 _—_ _La chica se llamaba Fénix…_

 _Poco a poco la voz del narrador fue perdiendo volumen y gritos de desesperación y voces empezaban a resonar en la cabeza del semental. Una ola de recuerdos regresaban a él, recuerdos que desde hacía mucho tiempo había creído sepultados o en algún lugar recóndito dormidos. Recuerdos de su vida pasada y no tan feliz. Recuerdos hermosos y dolorosos de… ella._

 _—_ _El sol se levantaba una mañana — decía el narrador — nadie sabía cómo o porqué, pero siempre lo hacía puntual y eso era suficiente para los ponis — la actuación había comenzado — Esa mañana un potro corría sin parar cruzando el pueblo…_

El sol se levantaba de mañana, nadie sabía cómo o porqué, pero siempre lo hacía puntual y eso era suficiente para los ponis. Esa mañana un potro galopaba sin parar cruzando el pueblo, en el hocico llevaba un par de varillas de metal. En su cara se podía ver la emoción y la alegría de la que era preso, todos los ponis alrededor lo miraban y sabían que el pillo planeaba algo.

Pegaso siguió trotando, dobló una esquina para poder ver a lo lejos, entre docenas de cosas de piedra con techos de paja su humilde hogar, apretó el paso y se apresuró a entrar. Ya adentro busco a toda velocidad su candil para encenderlo e iluminar la habitación que, a pesar de ser de mañana, recibía muy poca luz de sol. Sin embargo se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya estaba encendido.

— No te esperaba aquí muy temprano Pegaso…

— Asa, las conseguí… — dijo Pegaso a su amigo, soltando las varillas con emoción

De las sombras apareció un pony de color azul rey con una melena del color azul del hielo. Su mirada era tranquila, de un color turquesa y una sonrisa adornaba su cara. Asallam — o Asa como lo conocían mayormente — era el mejor amigo de Pegaso, incluso se consideraban hermanos. Ambos habían quedado huérfanos al perder a sus familiares durante el ataque de un dragón. Desde entonces, habían decidido mantenerse juntos.

Empezaron durmiendo en un callejón y haciendo mandados para los ponis para ganarse algo de comida. Con mucho esfuerzo empezaron a construir un lugar para vivir. Pegaso había cumplido edad para trabajar en las minas y Asallam había aprendido a hacer medicinas caseras. De esta forma empezaron a ahorrar dinero, aunque cada cierta temporada pasaban por tiempos de escases. Pero a pesar de todo se mantenían unidos y luchando por sobrevivir. Se habían ganado la simpatía del pueblo y la confianza de todos. Además, a pesar de tener poco, Asallam solía ser muy generoso, cada que alguien se enfermaba el hacía uso de sus conocimientos y preparaba una receta casera para ayudar a sanar, eso y su buen sentido de la estética y arte. Asallam pintaba y hacia esculturas maravillosas, algunas veces los ponis le pedían ayuda para hacer un retrato de su familia.

— Genial ¿esta vez cuanto te costó? — preguntó el pony azulado refiriéndose a las barras de metal. Pegaso suspiró.

— El señor Hammer no me las dejó barato… tuve que arrancar la yerba mala de todo su jardín, dice que es molesto salir a tomar un bocado y degustar esas horrendas plagas. Además también me hizo reparar sus ventanas y puertas…

— Increíble que repares las ventanas de otros ponis y no te dignes a arreglar las nuestras. Este lugar parece un sótano abandonado, ya casi no recuerdo la luz del sol — dijo Asallam de forma dramática

— Ya te dije que algún día las repararé… recuerda que el vidrio no es barato…

— Tendríamos las piezas de oro suficientes para conseguir unas nuevas si no las gastaras todas en tus experimentos raros. Además, no tendríamos necesidad de comprar nuevas ventanas si no las rompieras a cada instante…

— El oro viene y va, si quieres este fin de semana iré a la mina del norte a conseguir lo suficiente para comprar lo que haga falta. Si he gastado lo que teníamos ha sido por una buena causa

— Supongo que tienes razón Pegaso ¿pero funcionará?

— Yo espero profundamente que si…

El pony blanco se acercó a un enorme bulto cubierto en el centro de una habitación contigua. Mordió el extremo de la larga sabana que lo cubría y de un solo tirón dejó al descubierto el artefacto.

Una especie de plancha larga que se extendía de izquierda a derecha. En el centro poseía unas cintas ajustables. Se plegaban y se extendían con un movimiento similar al de unas alas. A decir verdad, todo el aparato se asemejaba a unas alas de murciélago. Solo hacían falta dos pequeñas varillas de metal para darle soporte.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurren todas estas cosas? — preguntó el pony azul

— Ya te lo dije, mirando a los animales voladores

— Ya lo sé, era sarcasmo. Me refería a que… que clase de cosas te metes para que tu cerebro haga todas estas tonterías…

Pegaso miró divertido a su amigo. Tenía razón, no era sencillo imaginar todo eso.

— Un día común y corriente…

— "Un día común y corriente miré un águila en el cielo y pensé en imitar sus alas para poder volar…" eso ya lo sé Pegaso… pero tus alas de águila ya fracasaron ¿Qué te hace pensar que estas saldrán bien?

— Las águilas tienen plumas… mis alas no tenían, no pude imitar su vuelo por eso. Pero… los murciélagos pueden volar aun careciendo de plumas… es por eso que estoy haciendo estas nuevas alas — dijo el pony blanco insertado las varillas a lo largo de las "alas"

— Si, pero los murciélagos aletean diez veces más rápido que las aves con plumas…

— Tienes que apoyarme Asa, debo lograrlo. Su cumpleaños es en unos días…

El pony azul miró a su amigo. Realmente nunca había dudado de él, siempre hacía cosas asombrosas e increíbles. Pero volar era desafiar la gravedad, simplemente no podía confiar en que lo lograría. Sin embargo ahí estaba, intentando y confiando en que lo haría posible con una mirada tierna.

— Está bien pegaso, sabes que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte…

El pony de pelaje blanco sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa se borró casi al instante al escuchar pasos de pony al tiempo de un chirrido de la puerta de entrada.

 _—_ _¿Pegaso?... ¿Asallam?... —_ se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos

— ¡Es ella! — Dijo Pegaso entrando en pánico — Rápido, ayúdame a taparlas…

Ambos ponis tomaron la pesada manta y con un movimiento rápido cubrieron las alas por completo. ¡Zaz! El sonido de la puerta de salón retumbó en la vacía habitación. Al mismo tiempo una yegua de pelaje amarillo-anaranjado entraba por el marco de la puerta. Su larga crin era de una tonalidad escarlata. Un tono de rojo inigualable que daba la impresión de ser irreal.

— ¡Pegaso, Asa! Ahí están. Que lúgubre es este lugar ¿Cuándo descubrirán sus ventanas?

— Eso mismo me he preguntado yo por mucho tiempo Fénix — dijo el pony azul dirigiéndose a la puerta — Los dejo charlar a solas un rato, debo ir a conseguir piezas de oro, alguien gasto las que nos quedaban…

Pegaso agitó la cabeza divertido, su amigo era así. Muy oportuno.

— ¿Qué tal Fénix, puedo ayudarte en algo?

— Solo vine a visitarte — dijo la yegua con una risita — Te vi salir corriendo de la casa del herrero ¿por qué tanta prisa?

La yegua comenzó a acercarse al potro, invadiendo su espacio personal.

— Emm… pues… por nada — dijo este nervioso de poder descubrir su secreto

— Vamos Pegaso… conozco todo de ti… todo… ¿crees que no sé cuándo me ocultas algo?

— Yo… — Pegaso comenzó a retroceder nervioso. Fénix seguía avanzando, sin dejarle espacio. Sabía que tenía razón

— ¿A caso escondes esto? — dijo la pelirroja aproximándose al bulto en el centro de la habitación, amenazando con descubrir la manta.

Pegaso reaccionó y de un salto abrazó a la pony para después rodar por el suelo y terminar en el otro extremo, ambos en recostados en el suelo, con la yegua sobre el potro.

— Bien, si no quieres que me entere no meteré mi nariz donde no me importa…

Fénix acercó su hocico al de Pegaso al grado que podía sentir su aliento.

— Si, sabía que debía dejarlos solos… — dijo Asallam mirando a ambos desde el marco de la puerta.

Al escuchar su voz, se separaron al instante, sonrojados. El corazón de Pegaso latía a toda velocidad por lo que acababa de pasar.

— Oh, chicos — Fénix cambió el tema de inmediato, tratando de esconder su bochorno — quería invitarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños que organizó mi padre para mí… Ya saben, el semental no puede dejar una fecha desapercibida…

— Los cumpleaños son para celebrarse Fénix — comentó el potro azul

— Si, lo se… pero mi padre es muy… bueno, menos mal no hizo una fiesta infantil. Le ha costado mucho trabajo separarse de mí y aceptar que ya no soy una niña… — dijo la yegua acercándose y sujetando la mejilla de Pegaso

— Ahí estaremos Fénix no me lo perdería por nada

Pegaso miró a la pelirroja frente a él y admiró su belleza. Para él, todas las yeguas eran hermosas, sin embargo, ante sus ojos ella era la más bella y deslumbrante de todas.

— Bien, no sería lo mismo sin ustedes… ¿y bien pegaso, no me invitaras a desayunar?

— Jaja por supuesto que si ¿te apetecen unas margaritas?

— Me conoces bien ¿nos acompañas Asa?

— Gracias, pero aún necesito conseguir dinero. Debo comprarte un regalo…

— Jajaja no es necesario

— Claro que sí, he visto el regalo de otros ponis y pues — miró a Pegaso con una sonrisa — Creo que todos nos quedaremos cortos…

Fénix no comprendió, pero igual sonrió. El potro azul se despidió y desapareció en la puerta. Por su parte Pegaso y Fénix se salieron en rumbo a un mesón, en busca de un desayuno para ambos donde pasaron una mañana agradable en compañía del otro.

 _—_ _¿Cómo era ella? — preguntó Shining Armor al semental distraído a su lado_

 _—_ _Ella era como el sol de un día de verano… Lo digo literalmente. Su crin parecía arder como el sol mismo…_

 _Respondió Pegaso, mirando fijamente la actriz que tanto le recordaba a esa yegua especial. Los cabellos de la actriz habían sido pintados artificialmente para alcanzar el tono de rojo característico de los fénix._

 _—_ _Siempre tan radiante y fresca— continuó — Bastaba con mirar sus ojos de esmeralda para sentirte en paz. Ella tenía la costumbre de abrazarme sin parar. Cuando lo hacía y sentía su piel, me inundaba un sentimiento cálido, que me invitaba a estar siempre cerca de ella. Era como un sol de un día de verano porque para mí… brillaba incluso más que las estrellas a su alrededor…_

 _Pegaso cambió la trayectoria de su vista. Ahora había posado sus ojos en un punto en el techo vacío, su mirada transmitía su nostalgia. Los recuerdos no paraban de llegar._

 _—_ _Se a qué te refieres. Cadance me hace sentir igual…_

 _—_ _A veces la extraño tanto…_

 _Shining Armor no supo que responder, pero Pegaso no se lo reprocho, lo último que quería era dar lástima. En lugar de eso ambos regresaron su vista la dramatización, Shining Armor tenía mucha curiosidad en qué había pasado, mientras Pegaso empezaba a recordar con lujo de detalle su antigua vida._

 _—_ _¿Sabes algo Shining? En mi solitario castillo las noches son fatales. Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero yo empiezo a dudarlo. No se cuanto tiempo necesitaré yo, han pasado ya muchos milenios…_

 _Pegaso hablaba con una pasión que Shining Armor no había percibido en él. Ninguno se dio cuenta que en el mismo palco las mane, acompañadas de las princesas de los astros y Cadance, entraban en silencio. En cuanto escucharon hablar a Pegaso tomaron asientos en silencio. Solamente saludaron a los varones agitando el casco, y Pegaso, lejos de detenerse siguió hablando._

 _—_ _Durante mucho tiempo los pegasos han creído que… su héroe Pegaso ha sido el más valiente, fiero, duro y sabio. Se sentirían decepcionados si supieran que en realidad no es más que un viejo sentimentalista y triste… que a pesar de los años no puede superar su pasado…_

 _Celestia solo guardaba silencio, por alguna razón oír aquello le provocaba sufrimiento al igual que Luna. Las mane por su parte no terminaban de comprender lo que Pegaso decía y Cadance se sentó en un cojín junto a su marido. Todos escuchando atentamente las palabras del semental._

 _—_ _Cuando te vuelves inmortal, comienzas a vivir muchas cosas… cada día tus recuerdos son más y más, que poco a poco vas olvidando los miles de años pasados. Celestia y Luna no me dejarán mentir, es por eso que a veces escribimos diarios. Pero estos recuerdos no están registrados en ningún lado. Quería olvidarlos, quería librarme… sin embargo aquí estamos. Casi un eón después y de pronto todas las imágenes llegan a mi cabeza de golpe._

 _—_ _¿Qué… fue lo qué pasó? — Preguntó Shining Armor_

 _Pegaso solo miró fijamente al unicornio y abrió los labios. Pero antes de decir una palabra pareció arrepentirse y en lugar de hablar solamente giró su cabeza y con un casco señaló a los actores abajo. Todos giraron para regresar su atención a la obra._

 _En la escena, un pony azul y uno blanco se encontraban a mitad del escenario, que ahora mostraba una clase de mina desierta. El sol se hallaba en lo alto y el par de potros daban vueltas agitados, acarreando rocas en carretas y picando sin fin las paredes, limpiando el sudor de su frente por el calor…_

El sol se hallaba en lo alto y bañaba con su luz un extenso campo rocoso y sinuoso al pie de una montaña. A los alrededores se encontraban pequeñas estructuras de madera y unos cuantos rieles para vagones. Una verdadera mina, en ella, un par de potros daban vueltas agitados. Acarreando rocas en carretas y picando sin fin las paredes, limpiando el sudor de su frente por el calor…

— Aun nada — dijo Pegaso sentándose en el suelo y escupiendo su pico. Era difícil hablar con herramientas en la boca.

— Vaya que es difícil conseguir un poco de oro… — Asallam seguía picando la pared con la esperanza de encontrar alguna gema o algo de valor para conseguir comida y otros artículos necesarios

— Necesitamos mucho oro, o plata o algunas gemas… si quieres que repare las ventanas. Además el cumpleaños de Fénix ya solo es en dos días…

— Lo sé, lo sé… pero si no picas no encontraremos nada — al decir esto, Pegaso se levantó y mordiendo su pico reanudó la labor.

La vieja mina al este del asentamiento era la principal fuente de ingresos para los ponis de esa región. Cada cierto tiempo una enorme caravana de búfalos pasaba ofreciendo productos y cada otro tanto de tiempo la caravana era de burros o mulas, siempre intercambiando productos y mercancía, comerciando con oro y joyas.

Las joyas eran mucho más valiosas que las piezas de oro y naturalmente más valiosas que la plata. Ya que con las joyas se podía hacer tratos no solo con los búfalos, mulas, toros u otras especies, sino con los temibles dragones. Tener un par de joyas podía evitar que un hambriento dragón te comiese de camino a tu hogar.

Siguieron cavando la ya antigua y explotada mina. Cada vez era más difícil conseguir algo debido al desgaste y al agotamiento de los recursos. Pronto tendrían que buscar una nueva u otro medio de ingresos. No habían querido buscar en la mina subterránea por rumores de criaturas viles, así que tenían que cavar y picar debajo del ardiente sol. Después de casi una hora y cuando finalmente estaban por rendirse el pico de Asallam topó con algo que se sentía diferente.

Con un simple golpe, montones de rocas se derrumbaron a sus pies mostrando un hueco en la pared, del tamaño suficiente como para que un minotauro entrara. Un poco cohibidos y llenos de curiosidad ingresaron en la caverna, no sin antes encender un par de antorchas. Lo sorprendente fue ver la perfección de la caverna, era completamente llana en sus cuatro paredes. Es decir, no era natural. Alguien había construido eso.

Pero su atención se desvió de esto al percibir un destello rojo en el fondo de la recamara. Asallam, completamente emocionado corrió hasta ahí y removió la tierra y la roca con sus cascos para descubrir su tesoro. Un pequeño brillo rojo delataba los quilates que yacían enterrados bajo un montón de polvo.

— ¡Encontré algo! — dijo mientras escupía su pico y rápidamente tomaba una brocha a la vez que Pegaso se amontonaba junto a él para ver su recompensa.

— ¡Mira el color rojo! Debe ser un rubí

— ¡Quizá un rubí de fuego Pegaso! ¡Con eso repararíamos todas las ventanas y las puertas y… ¡TODO!

— Y hasta nos sobraría para comprar algo lindo para Fénix… ¡Rápido, sácalo!

Asallam comenzó a quitar la tierra con la brocha para no lastimar la joya y así poder mirar mejor su tamaño antes de extraerla. Pegaso había colocado la antorcha en un aro que curiosamente se encontraba en la pared y preparó un pico más pequeño para esa labor. El poni azul seguía sacudiendo con fuerza para poco a poco descubrir que había tenido razón. Habían encontrado un rubí de fuego, un simple rubí pero… "añejado" lo suficiente para vendérselo a algún dragón refinado y de paladar caprichoso por una pequeña fortuna o, incluso algún otro poni interesado, las posibilidades eran enormes.

Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, entre más sacudía la tierra más se descubría el enorme tamaño de aquél rubí… o eso era lo que parecía. Ya que cuando terminaron de quitar todo el polvo pudieron ver que aquella pieza de joyería no estaba sola. Más abajo y a la izquierda se reveló otro brillo, esta vez violeta.

Un poco incrédulo Asallam comenzó a limpiar esa zona para descubrir su nuevo hallazgo. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos en cuanto vieron otra joya del mismo tamaño pero con un tono violeta.

— que… que buena suerte — dijo Pegaso un poco un poco asombrado

— Si, ¿pero qué es?

— No se Asa, tu sabes más de joyas y diamantes…

— Este color nunca lo había visto… es decir, es violeta… solo se me ocurre que sea algún zafiro o algún ópalo…

— ¿Qué importa lo que es? Seguro algún dragón exótico pagaría muy bien por probar esta nueva clase de joya… o alguna dama querrá hacerse una gargantilla… El dinero nos vendrá bien — Pegaso tenía razón, Asallam sentía algo extraño respecto a eso pero igual se resignó y siguió removiendo la tierra. No hacían nada malo, pero igual sentía como si cometieran un delito. Pero se calmó al instante al recordar las leyes de la excavación. Si tú lo encontrabas, entonces era tuyo.

Pegaso inició su labor de extracción, pero la tarea comenzaba a volverse complicada. Aquella roca en la que estaba incrustada era muy resistente que sin darse cuenta había ya desgastado el pequeño pico de metal hasta su límite, quebrándose en su último golpe.

— Pero que corrales… — maldijo Pegaso

— Pegaso, mira esto… — El tono de voz de su amigo no era para nada tranquilizante

El pony blanco dirigió su vista a donde su amigo había indicado para quedarse boquiabierto al ver otra joya más engarzada en la misma pared casi junta a las otras dos. Pegaso sacudió la tierra para apreciar mejor la pieza. Esta vez era de un tono anaranjado o color ámbar y, como era de esperarse, tenía el mismo volumen.

— Increíble… — dijo Pegaso — me pregunto si…

El potro de pelaje blanco tomó otra brocha y con furia comenzó a sacudir toda la pared. Su amigo, al entender su idea, lo imitó. Durante los siguientes dos minutos la habitación se llenó de una espesa nube de polvo, pero la pared empezaba a perder su misticismo. Finalmente, Pegaso terminó la tarea inflando sus pulmones y soplando con potencia.

Las partículas de tierra que se desprendieron incitaron a los ponis a toser por el picor que esta provocaba en sus gargantas y ojos. Después de unos segundos la nube se despejó por completo, dejando a la vista de ambos un increíble panorama.

En la pared de aquella cueva no solo había tres joyas, sino seis en total. Tenían una forma hexagonal alargada y se encontraban repartidas de esta forma. Una era de color purpura en el centro. Las cinco restantes rodeaban a la del centro formando un pentágono. Una color escarlata justo arriba de la purpura, una violeta en el vértice izquierdo superior, una ámbar en la derecha superior, turquesa en el vértice inferior izquierdo y esmeralda en el inferior derecho.

Alrededor de las joyas había miles de símbolos y patrones. Una especie de rosa de los vientos. Era un gran panorama.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Asallam

— No tengo idea, alguien debió dejar estas joyas guardadas en este lugar para recogerlas algún día, pero no debió volver…

— Quien graba garabatos en una pared para dejar joyas… No, esto es algo diferente — dijo Asallam — Debe ser alguna especie de rito o…

— ¿Magia? ¿En serio Asallam? — Dijo Pegaso en tono de burla — Creí que habías ya abandonado esas ideas absurdas de la magia. Eso no se puede…

— He oído rumores, dicen que en tierras lejanas existe una tribu de seres similares a los ponis. Todos ellos son de pelaje blanco, pero con rayas negras — dijo el pony azul con misterio y seriedad — Les llaman "cebras"… y dicen que pueden hacer crecer un diente que se ha caído en segundos, o que pueden hacer que las plantas crezcan más rápido… incluso generar lluvia…

— Te engañaron — dijo Pegaso secamente — deja de pensar tonterías, un poni jamás podrá hacer magia

— Pues si un poni nunca podrá hacer magia ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrán volar?

Asallam le espetó molesto, haciendo que Pegaso perdiera la paciencia.

— ¡Sería mucho más fácil hacer que un pony llegara al cielo y moviera las nubes a que otro pony las moviera con magia!

— ¡Pues sorpresa! ¡Aun no has logrado que ese poni llegue al cielo!

Pegaso miró el suelo molesto y en silencio. Asallam comprendió lo que había dicho y cómo eso había herido a su amigo. El pony azul, aun molesto y con voz fría se disculpó.

— Lo siento…

— No, lo lamento yo… — dijo Pegaso tranquilizándose — Me dejé llevar. Tu siempre has creído en mí y en que podré hacer volar a nuestra especie… supongo que yo podré creer en ti y confiar en que nos harás hacer magia algún día

— Jajaja… ahora que lo dices… creo que tienes razón… eso nunca se podrá ¿de dónde voy a sacar magia? ¿De un cuerno en mi frente?

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Después de un instante de risas decidieron continuar.

— Vamos Pegaso, saquemos esto de la pared y reparemos esas ventanas.

Los dos potros se acercaron a la pared y al mismo tiempo pusieron su pesuña sobre la gema con forma de estrella. Al instante un brillo se generó y un destello iluminó la habitación al tiempo que cegaba a los muchachos.

En el lado contrario de la habitación surgió una figura encapuchada y alta que, con una voz potente, habló haciendo retumbar las paredes.

— ¡Al fin, mis herederos!

En el segundo siguiente un destello de luz envolvió al par de potros y en el segundo siguiente…

 _—_ _¡Que porquería de obra! — dijo Pegaso indignado_

 _—_ _Sabia que no le iba a gustar… — susurró Luna echandose al piso y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus patas_

 _—_ _Que mentira, eso no pasó así — Continuó el semental alado_

 _—_ _¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto una muy trastornada Rainbow Dash_

 _—_ _Mira que desastre… ¿Ese pony misterioso quién es? ¿De dónde salieron esos otros pegasos? ¿Se generaron espontáneamente?_

 _Abajo en la escena, el actor de Pegaso se había quitado la faja y ahora agitaba sus alas junto a otros tres pegasos mientras movían nubes._

 _—_ _¿Está mal? ¡¿Todo está mal?! — Rainbow Dash empezaba a perder la cordura_

 _—_ _Me temo que si Dash, todo lo que saben de mi es una mentira… una mentira de milenio de años…_

 _—_ _Me hicieron aprender una historia que estuvo mal durante años_

 _—_ _Bueno, no está tan desviada como parece Rainbow — tranquilizó Pegaso a la desilusionada yegua — Solamente se han saltado algunos detalles importantes…_

 _—_ _¿Cree que podría contarnos la verdadera historia señor? — pregunto una curiosa Twilight_

 _—_ _Es una grandiosa idea — Esta vez Celestia_

 _—_ _Bien, creo que es lo justo… Pero vámonos de aquí… no soporto seguir viendo tal desastre…_

 _Todos en el palco se pusieron de pie y salieron del lugar, dejando consternados a los empleados del teatro. La marcha era encabezada por Celestia, quien se encargaría de buscar un lugar más cómodo para oír la historia contada de la fuente más fiel que pudiera existir._

 _Mientras tanto en la entrada al palco un par de sementales con el uniforme del teatro miraban a la realeza alejarse y dejar el lugar._

 _—_ _¡Se están alejando! ¡El jefe se va a molestar!_

 _—_ _Es tu culpa ¡te dije que les llevaras bananas y cacahuates!_

* * *

 _El festival de las alas de plata iba viento en popa. Los potrillos corrían por todas partes huyendo de sus madres o apresurándose a comprar toda clase de golosinas. Alegría y emoción se podía respirar con tan solo acercarse al lugar. Pero todos olvidaban lo que realmente se celebraba, y no era culpa de nadie. La fiesta había sido guardada y reservada para los pegasos y ahora se compartía con el resto del mundo. Era de esperarse que la mayoría de los ponis perdieran de vista el objetivo de las festividades._

 _Sin embargo, muy aparte de la multitud en los jardines del palacio, una pequeña congregación de ponis caminaba entre los pasillos del castillo. Encabezando la peregrinación se encontraba la aclamada regente del sol. Dirigiendo a sus invitados a sus aposentos, donde podrían estar más tranquilos y cómodos para lo que seguía._

 _La marcha había estado lejos de ser silenciosa (todo debido a cierta yegua rosada) pero el escandalo había sido muy ameno para el invitado principal. Pegaso se había mantenido en silencio escuchando la sus acompañantes. No estaba muy acostumbrado a oír a otros ponis, mucho menos a hablar o usar su voz. Su solitaria vida pocas veces demandaba el uso de sus cuerdas vocales._

 _—_ _¿Estas bien Pegaso? — preguntó Shining Armor, el nuevo amigo del semental_

 _—_ _Si, es solo que… no es que me guste contar mi historia…_

 _—_ _Si quieres no lo hagas, si te hace sentir mal no tienes que contarnos_

 _—_ _No, me hace sentir peor saber que les están contando una historia falsa… Estaré bien… aprendí a esconder mi tristeza jeje… además, tal vez me sirva para liberar tensión..._

 _La marcha continuó unos segundos. Hasta que finalmente Celestia anunció su destino. Todos entraron a la habitación de la mismísima monarca que se encontraba ya provista de varios cojines y bocadillos. Una pequeña fiesta de té improvisada._

 _—_ _Pónganse cómodos — dijo la monarca. Los demás agradecieron y comenzaron a buscar su lugar. Lo impresionante fue notar que todos los cojines tenían grabado la Cutiemark de a quien le correspondía el asiento._

 _—_ _Que cojines tan suaves y hermosos su majestad — dijo Rarity encantada_

 _Por su parte Pegaso miró en todos lados buscando su asiento correspondiente, cosa que solo logró al ver cómo todos tomaron asiento y solo sobró uno último. Se acercó y comprendió por qué no había encontrado el suyo al instante._

 _En la superficie del cojín se encontraban una especie de garabato plateado que sugerían tener la forma de un par de alas. A simple vista y sin conocimientos de costura necesarios, te dabas cuenta de que ese último cojín había sido hecho apresuradamente y sin cuidado._

 _—_ _He… creo que esperan a alguien más… — dijo Pegaso mordiendo su asiento y mostrándolo a los demás._

 _Las princesas rieron seguido de las mane y Shining Armor. Pegaso sonrió al ver que su broma surtió efecto, después se sentó. Argo, su ave, se acomodó en su espalda. Al instante un par de ponis aparecieron a su lado le sirvieron una taza de té caliente._

 _—_ _Vaya… mis aves en mi palacio no saben hacer esto — dijo el semental asombrado_

 _—_ _Quizá podríamos enseñarles — bromeó Luna_

 _—_ _Señor Pegaso, por favor cuéntenos lo que en realidad pasó — suplicó la pegaso cian_

 _—_ _ok… Veamos… desde donde lo retomaré… ¡ah! Ya se…_

 _El semental se acurrucó, dando a entender que sería un relato largo. Todos en la sala tomaron una posición cómoda mientras la historia comenzaba._

 _—_ _Asallam y yo estábamos en la mina. Había encontrado esas extrañas piezas de joyería, pero que estaban muy lejos de ser simples minerales. Después de nuestra pequeña discusión, Asallam se encontraba muy serio, analizando el reciente hallazgo que no dejaba de intrigarlo. En la pared, las joyas lucían un pequeño brillo opaco…_

Asallam se encontraba muy serio, analizando el reciente hallazgo que no dejaba de intrigarlo. En la pared, las joyas lucían un pequeño brillo opaco. Con una palanca, Asallam intentó desprender uno de los cristales de la pared, pero después de un gran esfuerzo soltó la barra jadeando. El sudor corría por su frente.

— Están bien pegadas — comentó pegaso

— Intentemos los dos al mismo tiempo — propuso Asallam

Pegaso asintió y ambos tomaron la palanca y comenzaron a empujar con fuerza de nuevo, pero antes de siquiera mover la gema un centímetro la palanca se dobló por la mitad.

— Tal vez necesitemos ayuda… — Sugirió Asallam, Pegaso asintió

— ¿Seguro? Eso significaría compartir el botín.

— Son seis joyas, si somos tres nos tocarían dos a cada quien. Sigue siendo una gran cantidad.

— Estoy de acuerdo ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

— Pensaba en el poni más honesto y confiable del pueblo… — Pegaso supo a quién se refería al instante.

— Arión… — dijeron ambos al unísono

Decidieron que regresarían por su tesoro más tarde y con ayuda. Para evitar que algún curioso descubriera sus joyas llenaron la entrada de escombros y pusieron una señal de "cuidado. Rocas sueltas. Fieras en el interior de esta cueva"

Eso sería suficiente. Los mineros temían a los perros-topo, así que su tesoro estaría a salvo durante un tiempo. Tranquilos partieron a buscar a su nuevo compañero. Aún tenían tiempo suficiente para ir al pueblo y volver al atardecer con Arión.

Arión era un muy buen amigo de ellos, un semental alto y de pelaje café con una melena azabache. Querido por todo el pueblo debido a su carácter agradable y honestidad. Codiciado por la mayoría de las yeguas. Pero no era debido a ser bien parecido, si no a su atención a todos los ponis. Jamás olvidaba un augurio de cumpleaños, siempre saludaba a todos en el pueblo y constantemente regalaba verduras y hierbas que cosechaba el mismo; eso además de ayudar siempre a cualquiera que necesitara un casco.

Después de un viaje no tan corto, Pegaso y Asallam llegaron a su destino. Una granja con un granero y varios kilómetros de campos llenos de manzanas, zanahorias, maíz y toda clase de frutas, cereales y tubérculos. Y ahí estaba el semental, jalando una carreta llena de maíz. Trabajando arduamente bajo el sol para alimentar a su familia.

En cuanto el gran corcel rubio los vio llegar dibujo una sonrisa y dejo la carreta al instante. En medio de un relincho energético y un trote rápido alcanzó a los ponis en la entrada.

— ¡Pegaso, Asa! ¡Qué alegría me da verlos!

— Buen día Arión — respondieron con una sonrisa

— Hacía tiempo que no venían a visitarme

— Estuvimos aquí la semana pasada para el cumpleaños de tu hermana

— y hace tres días te ayudamos a cargar costales de vegetales al pueblo ¿recuerdas? — Dijo Asallam — incluso nos dejaste conservar un saco de zanahorias...

—Ya lo recuerdo — dijo Arión rascando su cabeza — pero pareciera un siglo desde entonces... Tal vez yo también debería visitarlos más a menudo — término de decir sonriendo

— nuestra casa no es muy acogedora... Pero eres bienvenido cuando quieras — respondió Pegaso

— ¡Genial! ¿Y a qué debo su visita? ¿Han venido a ayudarme con la cosecha?

— Por supuesto — dijo Asallam acercándose a una cesta de manzanas y cargándola en su lomo. Pegaso hizo lo mismo y Arión volvió a sujetarse la carreta de maíz. Comenzaron a guardar las cosas en el granero y a clasificar todo.

— Por cierto Arión… Asa y yo queríamos pedirte un favor — dijo pegaso después de unos minutos de acomodar manzanas

— ¿De qué se trata? — respondió el granjero mientras empacaba bultos de paja

— Hace unas horas encontramos una caverna en la mina… y dentro encontramos muchas joyas, pero nuestra fuerza no es suficiente para sacarlas…

— y quieren fuerza bruta para poder hacerse con ellas, entiendo — dijo besando sus músculos

— Por supuesto repartiríamos el dinero en partes iguales — se apresuró a decir Asallam

— Estupendo, tenía ganas de una nueva carreta. Gracias por pensar en mí, chicos

— Entonces podríamos ir por ellas en cuanto terminemos de guardar la cosecha

— he… me temo que no… Prometí al padre de Fénix que los ayudaría a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija… así que no podremos ir por ellas sino hasta dentro de tres días…

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero necesitamos el dinero antes de la fiesta de Fénix! — dijo Pegaso alterado

— ¿Ah si? Jeje parece que alguien quiere quedar bien ante los ojos de la bella Fénix

Pegaso no supo que decir, aún faltaban algunas cosas para que sus "alas" estuvieran terminadas.

— Haremos esto Pegaso… No puedo romper la promesa que hice para ayudar al papa de Fénix, así que te prestaré lo que necesites y en tres días me lo repondrás…

— ¿Se… Seguro?

— ¡Claro! ¡Para eso están los amigos!

— ¡Genial! — Relinchó Pegaso dando un salto entusiasmado — ¡Vamos chicos, hay una bella damisela a la que impresionar!

Los corceles rieron juntos.

— ¿Qué tal si primero terminamos esto y después conseguimos algun bocadillo, casanova? — dijo Arión con un tono campirano

— jeje por supuesto…

Los corceles rieron y continuaron trabajando. Más tarde acompañarían a la familia de Arión a cenar. Y él partiría a ayudar al padre de Fénix.

 _—_ _¿Ustedes eran muy amigos de Arión? — Preguntó Applejack, interrumpiendo la historia_

 _—_ _Por supuesto, no era difícil ser amigo de Arión, aunque después nos volveríamos más unidos aún. A decir verdad, Arión era muy carismático. Todos en la aldea lo querían, él era amigo de todos…_

 _—_ _Como Pinkie Pie — dijo la vaquera_

 _—_ _Si, pero aunque no lo creas, él se parecía mucho más a ti Applejack. Trabajaba muy duro para mantener la granja y a su familia — dijo Pegaso recordando — además hacía unas maravillosas fiestas… — volteó a ver a Pinkie Pie_

 _—_ _¡A mí me encantan las fiestas! — gritó esta de emoción_

 _—_ _Estoy seguro que te habría gustado mucho asistir a una de Arión — respondió Pegaso sonriendo_

 _—_ _¿entonces Arión era una mezcla entre Applejack y Pinkie Pie? — preguntó Rainbow Dash. Pegaso se rascó la barbilla ante la interrogante._

 _—_ _Hum… Quizá Pinkie Pie y Applejack son una parte de la esencia de Arión y cada una heredó una de sus cualidades._

 _—_ _Eso es difícil de creer — comentó esta vez la princesa Twilight. Todos asintieron — ¿Significa que Applejack y Pinkie Pie son descendientes de Arión?_

 _—_ _¿Significa que Arión es un pony divino súper poderoso como usted? ¿Mi tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tatara — Pinkie Pie tomo una bocanada de aire — tátara tátara abuelo era un dios?_

 _Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al pensar en la posibilidad. Era lógico pensar que si los pegasos tenían un ancestro primigenio, entonces los ponys terrestres también, y por ende, los unicornios igual. La historia había cobrado un poco de sentido para todos. Pegaso sonreía nervioso y se rascaba la cabeza._

 _—_ _¿Entonces eso quiere decir que Fluttershy y yo heredamos sus cualidades? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash_

 _—_ _Jeje, lo sé, es complicado entenderlo ¡pero se están adelantando mucho! — Expresó agitando los cascos — ¿qué les parece si continuo la historia? — se apresuró antes de que preguntaran algo sobre Asallam y su relación con Rarity y Twilight_

 _—_ _¡Si! — Gritaron todos — Cuéntenos que pasó en la fiesta de Fénix…_

 _—_ _¿A usted le gustaba su amiga Fénix no? — dijo Rarity pestañando un par de veces con ilusión._

 _—_ _Parece que me descubrieron — Pegaso sonrió ocultando un pequeño dolor en su pecho y buscando la mirada de la monarca del sol, Celestia le sonrió al semental. Lejos de sentirse celosa, Celestia respetaba y honraba la memoria de Fénix. Adoraba oír a Pegaso hablar de ella. Cuando lo hacía, el semental lucía más radiante. A pesar de la desgracia que yacía al rededor de la historia, y de que las memorias podían resultar dolorosas, cuando Pegaso recordaba los tiempos felices su rostro se iluminaba y lucía más jovial. Pero eso conllevaba el riesgo de deprimirse con las memorias de la tragedia posterior._

 _—_ _Arión hizo un gran trabajo con la fiesta de Fénix — empezó a relatar la historia para intentar calmar sus sentimientos — Los días siguientes Asallam y yo nos concentramos en terminar el planeador para que estuviera listo a tiempo. Nunca las hubiera terminado de no ser por mi amigo. Él era muy listo — dijo mirando a Twilight — En esa época de génesis, nuestros conocimientos en las ciencias eran igual a cero. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo funcionaba el mundo, nosotros solo teníamos una preocupación. Sobrevivir el invierno y recolectar comida suficiente durante el verano. Ni siquiera teníamos un calendario o una forma de medir los días o estaciones…_

 _—_ _¿Qué? — Preguntó la alicornio lavanda — ¿Cómo sabían entonces cuando cumplían años?_

 _—_ _Nos guiábamos con los augurios de la naturaleza… Por ejemplo. Fénix había nacido, según sus padres, dos días antes de la migración de los dragones árticos. Asallam cumplía años después de haber madurado las braeburn – una especie de manzana- Así que cada vez que estas maduraban anunciaban su cumpleaños. Arión nació cuando las flores regresaban en primavera._

 _—_ _¿Qué hay de ti Pegaso? — preguntó Luna_

 _—_ _No lo recuerdo… — dijo con una sonrisa tonta mientras se rascaba la melena — mi padres murieron antes de decirme cuando cumplía años jeje — todos guardaron silencio — pero no importa. Después de mil años olvidas tu edad… En fin, les decía. Nuestra sociedad era pobre e ignorante. Nadie se preocupaba por los fenómenos y su explicación… a excepción de Asallam claro. Él fue el primero en cuestionarse sobre todas estas cosas; la duración de un día, la extensión de las estaciones del año y en este caso, como volar, el siempre hacía preguntas muy complejas que hacian doler mi cabeza… — dijo Pegaso con una mueca — Recuerdo que un día antes de la fiesta salimos a probar el invento. Él estaba emocionado y agitado, y yo más, claro. Yo había diseñado las alas, pero él las había perfeccionado. El aire corría con fuerza…_

El aire corría con fuerza. El césped se meneaba y bailaba ante las corrientes. Pegaso y Asallam se encontraban en un campo solitario y espacioso. Su artefacto estaba listo y sus ansias los urgían a probarlo.

— Están listas — dijo pegaso — espero que funcione… han pasado años desde que prometí que podríamos volar…

— Seguro que a ella le encantarán. Después de esto no habrá duda, te amará por siempre…

Pegaso sonrió ante el comentario. Estaba decidido, si sus alas funcionaban reconocería sus sentimientos. Le pediría que fuera su pony especial.

— Andando, haremos lo siguiente. Te pondrás las alas y comenzarás a correr lo más rápido que puedas. Si funcionan deberías despegarte del suelo y alzar vuelo.

— Pues no hay tiempo que perder

Pegaso se sujetó al planeador con un arnés prefabricado. Miró a su amigo asentir con aprobación. Después comenzó a trotar con todas sus fuerzas. Pasaron seis largos segundos sin que ocurriera nada, pero al séptimo empezó a sentir su cuerpo ser jalado hacia arriba. La emoción lo atrapó y decidió galopar más rápido. Finalmente se despegó del suelo… por dos segundos y a una altura de diez centímetros.

— ¡Vámos! — Gritó acelerando, pero era inútil. Solo lograba mantenerse en el aire por tres segundos y casi rozando el suelo.

— ¡Intenta dar un salto! — gritó Asallam detrás de él, que lo seguía galopando

Pegaso hizo caso, saltó con todas sus fuerzas y logró levantarse aproximadamente dos metros, pero comenzó a caer al instante, hasta finalmente tocar el suelo. Estaba exhausto, inició a desacelerar hasta detenerse por completo. Su amigo lo alcanzó unos segundos después.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pegaso estaba jadeando, así que no contestó — Estuviste tan cerca…

— Es muy difícil — dijo el semental blanco frustrado — Cuando dejo de galopar empiezo a caer…

— Lo sé, pude notarlo… ¿pero cómo puedes galopar en el aire si no hay nada? Necesitas darte impulso justo después de despegar…

— hey, con un poco de magia seguro podría trotar en el aire… — bromeo Pegaso. Asallam rió

— seguramente sí, pero por ahora tenemos que tratar sin ella. Estuve pensando Pegaso… ¿por qué nos caemos?

— ¿Por qué somos torpes?

— Err… no me refiero a eso… mira — Asallam sacó una manzana de su saco — Si sostengo esta manzana, permanece firme en mi casco, pero en cuanto la suelto no se mantiene en el aire… esta cae al suelo — Asallam ilustró su metáfora soltando la manzana, esta rebotó en el césped — y esto pasa no solo con las manzanas, sino con casi todos los objetos en este mundo…

— hummm… en realidad jamás lo había pensado… pero parece que tienes razón…

— Y no solo me preguntaba eso… ¿Por qué entre más alto cae un objeto, más fuerte es el golpe? Es decir, si suelto la manzana a la altura de mi nariz esta solo rebota en el suelo. Pero si la lanzo arriba… — dijo tomando la manzana y lanzándola al cielo con un enorme esfuerzo. La reluciente fruta llegó a su punto más alto y comenzó su caída en picada — en cuanto toque el piso se hará papilla…

La manzana terminó su viaje en el cielo golpeando el suelo pesadamente, reventando y salpicando jugo a todos lados.

— mmm… ¿sabes? Ya no estoy seguro de querer volar… no quisiera terminar así — dijo el semental blanco señalando la manzana fracturada

— jajá a las aves no parece preocuparles eso

— Lo sé, diablos… ¿por qué no puedo tener alas como ellas?

— No las necesitas, con estas lo lograremos… solo debemos descubrir cómo

— Maldición… es como si la tierra se pusiera celosa y no quisiera que nos despegáramos de ella…

— y cuando lo logramos, ella consigue regresar nuestros cascos al suelo…

— Esta "tierra" es muy fuerte… ¿señora tierra… me podría soltar durante un rato para poder volar con Fénix? — dijo Pegaso bajando lo mirada al suelo y comenzando a hablar con alguien. Asallam se preocupó

— ¿Pegaso que haces? — Dijo Arión, quien había aparecido detrás de nosotros. Pegaso saltó de vergüenza

— ¡Arión! Yo-yo-yo…

— ¡Pegaso! No sabía que eras tartamudo — Asallam soltó una risa con el comentario de Arión

— Pegaso y yo estábamos pensado que la Tierra es celosa y no nos permite volar… — intervino Asallam, un poco apenado por expresar sus pensamientos

— Así que esto es lo que estas preparando para Fénix… — dijo Arión sacudiendo la cabeza — parece peligroso…

— Se lo que estás pensando Arión, pero no es como tú crees… Jamás pondré la vida de Fénix en peligro…

— Bueno… creo que confiare en ustedes. Explíquenme como funciona

— Sí, veras — empezó Asallam — Como puedes darte cuenta, las únicas criaturas capaces de volar, son las aves, los dragones, los grifos y algunos insectos. Dime que tienen en común todos ellos…

— Tienen "alas"… — respondió Arión

— Exacto, y antes de que llegaras, le explicaba a Pegaso que hay algo que nos mantiene unidos a la tierra. Si yo salto para alcanzar el cielo, el suelo me hará volver a él. En cambio las criaturas con alas son capaces de luchar contra esta "fuerza" del suelo.

— ¿eso es lo que intentan? ¿Volar luchando contra la fuerza del suelo?

— Sep — dijo Pegaso — Para eso son esas alas… tratamos de lograr mantenernos en el aire.

— Eso es demasiado loco… ¡Hagámoslo! ¿Cómo se llama esta fuerza maligna que nos mantiene unidos al suelo?

— No sabemos si tiene un nombre en realidad — dijo Asallam

— Debemos llamarlo de alguna manera… ¿Qué tal aporreador?

— No me convence — dijo Pegaso — ¿pegador?

— Tengan creatividad. Analicémoslo primero ¿Esta fuerza que hace?— preguntó el pony azul

— ¿Nos mantiene en el suelo?

— Si saltamos muy alto o nos caemos de un lugar elevado nos deja heridas graves… — dijo Arión

— Entonces es una fuerza que nos mantiene unidos al suelo y nos lastima de gravedad… — el rostro de Asallam se ilumino — ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?

— Err… ¿Manzanas?

— ¿Plumas?

Asallam golpeó su cara con su casco ante la ingenuidad de sus amigos.

— ¡No! ¡Gravedad! ¡¿Qué tal si la llamamos gravedad?! — respondió impaciente

— ¿Fuerza de gravedad? — Pegaso se rascó la barbilla

— Suena bien…

— Está decidido. La gravedad es la fuerza que nos atrae al suelo, y entre más alto, más rápido será la caída y más duro el golpe — terminó Asallam orgulloso — Ahora, la gravedad no te deja volar libre, pero parece que tus alas pueden mantenerte en el aire unos segundos, como si el viento te ayudara a flotar. Ahora solo debemos encontrar la forma de prolongar eso…

— Dices que caes lentamente al suelo. Tal vez no puedas volar como las aves, Pegaso, pero quizá si saltas de un lugar elevado puedes flotar en el aire durante un lapso de tiempo considerable… supongo que no es lo mismo que volar, pero aun así sería impresionante… — comentó el enorme potro granjero

— ¡Claro! ¡Eres un genio Arión! Pegaso, debemos intentarlo.

Pegaso asintió. Volvió a amarrar sus alas a él, y con ayuda de Arión comenzaron a escalar la colina. Asallam los esperaría abajo. Tardaron casi quince minutos en alcanzar la cima, jadeando pero emocionados miraron abajo a donde su amigo de pelaje azul debería estar. Eran casi unos 2000 cascos al suelo (en su propio sistema de medida antiguo, que deberían ser unos 700 metros en el sistema actual). Lanzarse al vacío desde esa altura era un suicidio, pero ellos tenían alas… más o menos. Al ver abajo, una cierta incertidumbre los poseyó.

— ¿estás listo? — preguntó Arión

— Si lo que dice Asallam es cierto, y entre más alto más duro será el golpe… creo que quedaré hecho papilla… — dijo el potro de pelaje blanco. Arión soltó una alegre risa

— ¡El gran Pegaso acobardándose! — Dijo golpeando su hombro — ¡vamos, eres el corcel más intrépido que conozco, ahora ve a conquistar los cielos!

— Tienes razón. Se lo prometí a Fénix y debo asegurarme que no la pondré en peligro…

Se acercó al desfiladero, mirando el solitario vacío.

— ¿Pegaso? — la voz de Arión se escuchó tímida

— ¿Si Arión? — el semental de pelaje Café tenía una sonrisa nerviosa

— Sé qué esperas que Fénix sea la primer pony en volar contigo… pero me preguntaba… ¿podría acompañarte en tu primer vuelo? — terminó diciendo con una amplia sonrisa inocente

— Claro que sí Arión. Me encantaría. — respondió riendo y señalando con su casco las alas.

Las alas de Pegaso estaban diseñadas para dos ponys de tamaño promedio. Lo cual era un problema para Arión debido a su tamaño.

— Tal vez lo sientas un poco apretado — dijo Pegaso amarrando el arnés a Arión — tendrás que disculparme, cuando las hice pensé en una delicada yegua, no en un fornido semental — terminó apenado

— No te preocupes, no me aprietan tanto

— Perfecto. Ahora escúchame atentamente Arión. Debemos mantener las alas siempre en posición horizontal. De lo contrario caeremos en picada…

— ¿Cómo sabes esto? Creí que era la primera vez que volabas…

— Si, le pregunté a un grifo todo lo que sabía sobre volar…

— ¿un grifo? — Arión parecía sorprendido — ¿Cómo sobreviviste a un encuentro con un grifo?

— Tuve que usar unos cuantos zafiros… — Pegaso rio nerviosamente

— Sí que estás loco… y comprometido con esto… ¡hagámoslo!

Pegaso asintió. Ambos chocaron los cascos y retrocedieron, cuando no hubo más espacio se aseguraron de estar bien amarrados y preparados mentalmente.

— ¡A la cuenta de tres corremos y al llegar al borde saltamos!

— uno… ¡Dos!... ¡TRESS!

Con el corazón lleno de adrenalina, los dos sementales iniciaron a galopar y cuando el suelo se les terminó, saltaron con toda la fuerza que sus patas se lo permitían. Sus corazones se detuvieron durante un instante. Su mente vacía de todo pensamiento esperaba comenzar un descenso violento al pie de la colina. No se habían dado cuenta, pero ambos habían cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor.

Los segundos pasaron, y no había señal de dolor o suelo bajo sus cascos, al contrario, lo único que sentían era el viento agitando sus melenas y la vibración del arnés que les ponía los nervios de punta. Arión fue el primero en abrir un ojo lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron los árboles en el suelo tan lejanos. Abrió los dos ojos como platos y suspiró. Su mandíbula había caído a su pecho por la impresión ¡Estaba volando! La emoción lo había dejado mudo.

Pegaso fue el segundo en abrir los ojos. Al ver que había funcionado sintió alivio seguido de felicidad. Había funcionado, pero algo estaba mal. Miró un par de aves a su derecha. Claramente era un varón y una hembra, acicalándose y revoloteando, jugando en el aire sin preocuparse de los dos ponis suspendidos cerca de ellos. Y entonces el potro blanco se dio cuenta. Aquellas aves eran dueñas de su rumbo, sabían conquistar el viento y desafiar a la gravedad a su antojo. Eran capaces de girar, detenerse y volar en otra dirección, dar giros quebrados y corregir su rumbo o incluso suspenderse en el aire algunos segundos. Todas las criaturas aladas eran capaces de hacer todas esas cosas y más.

Por su parte, Arión y Pegaso no tenían ninguna de esas facultades. Estaban volando sí, pero no era igual. Ellos estaban a merced del viento, su rumbo no les pertenecía y solo eran capaces de volar en línea recta, cambiando de rumbo solo si una corriente de aire los azotaba. No estaban volando en realidad, solo estaban en una caída lenta. Además la sensación no era lo que Pegaso esperaba. En realidad resultaba un poco molesto.

Hacía un poco de frio, el viento agitaba violentamente sus melenas, sus ojos comenzaban a arder por el mismo viento azotando sus caras. Pegaso no pudo más que sentir un vacío en el corazón.

— ¡Esto es increíble Pegaso! — El semental blanco casi se había olvidado que iba acompañado — ¡Estoy volando! — Era difícil escuchar en el aire

Pegaso miró a su amigo. Parecía divertido pero ¿cómo? Desde la perspectiva de Pegaso no estaban volando en realidad. Es más, se encontraban más cerca del suelo ahora. Pero aún con eso el enorme semental café parecía disfrutarlo, divertirse y, por la expresión de su rostro, sorprenderse.

— No pareces contento Pegaso… ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que ESTAS VOLANDO? — Arión hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras

— No realmente…

— ¿Es en serio? — Arión relinchó en disgusto, no creyendo que su amigo era incapaz de sorprenderse por lo que acababa de crear.

En el suelo, Asallam había localizado a sus amigos cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para notarlos. En cuanto los vio sintió emoción en su interior por saber que había funcionado. Comenzó a relinchar y a galopar debajo de ellos. Gritando de alegría por el éxito. Cuando Arión lo localizó comenzó a relinchar en respuesta.

— ¡Lo lograron! ¡Pegaso y tú lo lograron!

— ¡Lo hiciste Pegaso! ¡Por fin podrás cumplir tu promesa a Fénix! — gritó Asallam con todas sus fuerzas desde el suelo

Al ver la emoción de sus amigos, Pegaso soltó una sonrisa, aunque parecía más una mueca de tristeza. ¿Realmente había cumplido su promesa finalmente?

El vuelo duró unos minutos más. Cuanto estuvieron cerca del suelo se dieron cuenta que la velocidad era elevada. Cuando finalmente pisaron tierra firme, comenzaron a galopar a toda velocidad, lastimándose un poco los cascos, pero agradeciendo que tenían el espacio necesario para desacelerar.

Se detuvieron por fin. Asallam galopó a su encuentro muy cerca, Pegaso y Arión se liberaron de sus amarres e iniciaron a frotar sus ojos. Se sentían más ligeros que de costumbre, como cuando pasas mucho tiempo saltando y llega un punto en el que sientes que algo te empuja hacia arriba. Era genial.

Asallam finalmente los alcanzó, jadeando, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Arión sacudió su cabeza para peinar su melena y Pegaso se frotaba la nuca, no tan feliz como sus amigos.

— ¡Eso fue alucinante! — Dijo Asallam cuando recuperó el aliento — Están listas para mañana…

— ¡Demonios hermano! Si Fénix no se derrite en tus cascos con esto ¡no sé con qué lo hará! — Asallam y Arión fijaron la vista en el semental de pelaje blanco. Notando su ausencia. Se miraron entre ellos preocupados y perdiendo todo rastro de felicidad le preguntaron

— He… ¿Pegaso…? ¿…Todo bien? — preguntó su mejor amigo preocupado

— Si, no pareces muy contento…

— Sí, estoy bien, es solo que… no es como lo imagine… — Pegaso suspiró y sus hombros y cabeza decayeron — siento que falta algo…

— ¿Más altura? — preguntó Asallam

— ¿Más velocidad? — Arión continuó

— No, más bien… un poco más de libertad…

— ¿Libertad? — preguntaron confusos

— Si, poder volar con libertad. Igual que un águila, o un grifo… igual que los dragones… — Pegaso miró al cielo. Había hecho un gran avance, pero aún hacía falta más.

— ¿Es broma? Pegaso creaste algo maravilloso. Ahora, los grifos, las agilas, las palomas, los dragones… todos ellos nacieron con alas. Vinieron a este mundo así, porque la naturaleza quiso que así fuera. Cuando el creador hizo a los ponis, el no deseo que volaran, o les habría dado alas…

 _—_ _¿El creador? — Preguntó la princesa Twilight interrumpiendo. Pegaso rio ante la interrogante_

 _—_ _Éramos una civilización primitiva. Estábamos en nuestros inicios. Arión, Asallam y yo debíamos ser la séptima u octava generación de ponis._

 _—_ _si su civilización estaba empezando ¿como es que sabían construir casas, carretas, ventanas o minas? — la curiosidad de Twilight era abrumadora_

 _—_ _Los primeros no recordaban nada más allá de sus inicios. Pero había un mito. Nuestros abuelos lo contaban así. Los primeros ponis habían aparecido de la nada, en medio de un hermoso jardín que era atravesado por un río cristalino. — Todos escuchaban el relato de Pegaso, haciendo una pausa de la primera historia — doce potros, junto a doce yeguas. Se levantaron del polvo al escuchar una voz que los llamaba, mirando una luz cegadora que provenía del centro del jardín. Cuando se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que la luz provenía de un árbol majestuoso. Con ramas de cristal y hojas de plata. En su tronco, la imagen del sol y la luna, y en sus ramas cinco hermosos cristales que brillaban incandescentemente. En el centro del árbol un cristal púrpura aún más grande…_

 _—_ _El árbol de la armonía — dijeron las guardianas sorprendidas al reconocer la descripción. Pegaso asintió majestuosamente_

 _—_ _De las raíces del árbol brotaba el río. Y la calidez del jardín manaba de sus ramas. Los ponis estaban desorientados, pero aún así eran capaces de entenderse, de hablar, de comunicarse. Entonces detrás del árbol emergió una figura inmensa, similar a ellos, con alas como las de un águila y un largo y brillante cuerno en su frente. En su melena, y a lo largo de sus plumas azules como la noche, portaba a las mismísimas estrellas, entonces despegó sus labios y habló por primera y única vez, dándoles una única tarea. Gobernar y proteger la tierra, conviviendo con las demás razas inteligentes. Dejando un promesa hecha. Algún día un pony vendría para guiarlos. Un pony de gran tamaño, con alas y un cuerno en su frente. Capaz de hacer maravillas — Pegaso hizo una pausa dramática, mirando a Celestia y luego a Luna. Todos se sorprendieron, haciéndose muchas preguntas ¿desde el inicio del mundo ya había sido profetizada la llegada de las princesas? ¿Por qué nadie conocía actualmente esa historia? — Después de eso, el extraño pony desapareció en un destello incandescente. Los doce ponys junto a las doce yeguas se quedaron solos en medio del jardín. Aprendiendo a sobrevivir, el árbol de la Armonía les enseñó todo lo necesario. Entre esas cosas construir casas, arar la tierra, cultivar y cosechar, manipular metales y cavar minas. La Armonía los guiaba, dejándolos conocerse entre ellos y… Bueno eran doce hembras junto a doce machos ¿Qué más iba a pasar? Se enamoraron entre ellos y se formaron parejas, eventualmente comenzaron a reproducirse. Cuando el árbol de la armonía consideró listos a los ponys desapareció del jardín, dejándolos a su suerte... O más bien a su propio destino. Desde ese momento la historia pony comenzó. Pronto comenzaron a conocer a las demás "especies inteligentes" cebras, siervos, grifos, dragones, vacas, corderos… en fin, ustedes ya saben quiénes son. Claro que algunas especies más inteligentes que otras…_

 _—_ _Que magnifica historia — aclamó Rarity_

 _—_ _¿Todo es cierto? — Preguntó Shining Armor_

 _—_ _Ciertamente no puedo asegurarlo — lamentó Pegaso — pero tengo la certeza que el relato es en su mayoría verdad_

 _—_ _Supongo que el creador era este alicornio misterioso… — preguntó Twilight_

 _—_ _Así es, los antiguos se referían a él como el creador. Todos pensábamos que él había creado la vida… después mis amigos y yo nos enteraríamos que no había sido así. Pero esa es otra historia demasiado aparte… No nos adelantemos. Prometo que alguna otra ocasión les contaré esta historia más detallada._

 _Todos asintieron entusiasmados. Eran demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo como para terminar de digerirlas._

 _—_ _Bien. Pues Arión había mencionado al creador, diciendo que los ponis no fueron diseñados para volar, de lo contrario habrían sido creados con alas…_

— Aún si no vinimos al mundo con alas, tu lograste algo increíble Pegaso ¡No pidas más! — continuó el semental café

— Dudo que con las alas que tenemos ahora sea posible volar como tú quieres, pero Arión tiene razón. Tal vez en el futuro logremos volar como las águilas, pero al menos mañana, en su cumpleaños, lograrás hacer que Fénix viva una experiencia maravillosa… — le contó Asallam, estando de acuerdo con Arión.

Pegaso no lucía muy convencido. El deseaba la libertad de las aves. Volar como los grifos. Como los dragones. Esa era su auténtica promesa. Pero debía reconocer que sus amigos tenían razón. Si había llegado hasta ahí entonces con más trabajo podría lograr su objetivo eventualmente. Al menos mañana podría darle algo asombroso a Fénix.

— Tienen razón

Los sementales sonrieron a su amigo, Arión abrió una de sus alforjas y sacó tres manzanas rojas que lucían deliciosas. Pasando una a cada uno de sus amigos y conservando la tercera para él, se sentaron viendo el atardecer en el horizonte. Completamente satisfechos.

— Me he estado preguntando — comenzó Asallam — ¿Quién moverá el sol?

— Tal vez se mueve sólo... — opinó Arión

— algo tan grande no se puede mover sólo...

— Tal vez el creador...

— Quizá un par de dragones están amarrados al sol, y lo arrastran por el cielo durante todo el día... — pensó Pegaso esta vez

— Ahora que mencionas a los dragones. También me estuve preguntando...

Los tres disfrutaban sus manzanas, con una charla amena, relajándose y admirando al sol ocultarse detrás de las montañas. El verano estaba a la puerta, el clima ya era agradable. El viento acariciaba sus rostros gentilmente. Todo era paz.

 _—_ _Debiste sentirte muy nervioso — preguntó Cadance con un suspiro. Pegaso rascó su cabeza_

 _—_ _No realmente, en realidad estaba ansioso. No podia imaginar la sorpresa de Fénix cuando viera las alas. Pero eso tenía que esperar a que la fiesta terminará. Si quería hacerla volar debía ser después, desde la cima de la colina. Y así fue — continuó Pegaso con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro al recordar — las fiestas de ese entonces no eran muy sofisticadas como las de ahora. Sin embargo Arión siempre supo hacerlas divertidas. No teníamos música, así que cantábamos todos juntos, danzábamos, jugábamos y comíamos bocadillos_

 _—_ _las fiestas de ese entonces no parecen muy diferentes a las de ahora — dijo Rarity_

 _—_ _No lo sé, hace siglos que no asisto a una_

 _—_ _El festival de hoy concluye con una fiesta — comentó la princesa del sol sonriendo al semental — si te quedas podrás experimentar las fiestas de este siglo_

 _—_ _Sólo si me hace el honor de bailar conmigo princesa — contestó respondiendo la sonrisa cálida. Cadance ahogó un suspiro al notar las miradas llenas de cariño que se lanzaban ambos y en un ataque de embeleso escondió su apenado rostro en la melena de su semental antes de delatar el secreto de su tía._

 _Celestial pareció impactada un segundo. Su sobrina, la princesa del amor, ella era capaz de percibir el amor en el aire. No importaba cuanto se esforzara, podría engañar a cualquier otro pony, pero a Cadance nunca. Su pequeño descuido estaba cerca de costarle el anonimato. Aún no estaba lista para reconocer cualquier tipo de sentimiento frente a nadie. Recobrando la compostura se fijó en los demás ponys en la habitación. Nadie más apareció darse cuenta. Es más, todos, a excepción de Luna, se habían distraído lo suficiente con la escena de Cadance. La princesa de la noche intercambio una rápida y sutil mirada con su hermana, transmitiéndole a su hermana su completo apoyo y complicidad._

 _—_ _¿Todo en orden princesa Cadance? — preguntó la princesa del sol en su tono habitual_

 _—_ _Claro que sí tía — respondió la yegua despegando el rostro de su marido y agitando los cascos y la cabeza. Después miró directo a sus ojos con una sonrisa. Celestia entendió las palabras en su mirada "estoy feliz por ti, tía" la monarca sonrió con un fabuloso sentimiento en su corazón. La princesa del amor aprobaba su... ¿Relación? Bueno, lo que fuera que hubiese entre Pegaso y ella, a la princesa del amor le agradaba, y eso era un buen augurio — entonces creo que podemos continuar..._

 _—_ _Claro — respondió Pegaso igual de desorientado que los demás — bien, la fiesta no había terminado, pero convencí a Fénix para que me acompañara. Así que nos fugamos y fuimos a donde su primer vuelo la esperaba... El clima era cálido y el viento soplaba fuerte. El atardecer estaba cerca. Las aves cantaban y se arremolinaban al rededor de los árboles, buscando un lugar para pasar la noche..._

El clima era cálido y el viento soplaba fuerte. El atardecer estaba cerca. Las aves cantaban y se arremolinaban al rededor de los árboles, buscando un lugar para pasar la noche.

Fénix caminaba con los ojos vendados. Pegaso la guiaba con delicadeza a través del camino, peregrinando entre los árboles. Una sonrisa en ambos rostros.

— ¿Ya casi llegamos? — preguntó la pelirroja emocionada

— Sólo un poco más — respondió caminando de espaldas. Cuidando que la yegua no se hiciera daño

— ¿Qué locura estas tramando ahora? — dijo con una sonora y jovial risa que enamoró al semental

— ¡Es una sorpresa! Ya casi estamos ahí…

Pegaso finalmente llegó a la cima de la colina, Fénix detrás de él. Sus alas esperaban amarradas y listas para surcar los cielos. El corazón de Pegaso latía con fuerza, y sus oídos zumbaban con furia. Sus ojos ardían y su hocico se sentía seco. Le temblaban las patas y su lengua se sentía pesada.

— ¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¿Llegamos? — preguntó la pelirroja aún con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Pegaso respiró profundo.

— Fénix… ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños y nos fugábamos a ver a los dragones árticos marcharse al norte? — La yegua aún tenía los ojos vendados

— Por supuesto que lo recuerdo ¿Me has traído a ver a los dragones de nuevo? — Preguntó emocionada — ¡Nunca me cansaré de verlos!

— En realidad es otra cosa… ¿recuerdas que una ocasión me hiciste prometer algo…? — Pegaso cuestionó a la yegua, probando su memoria. Esta pareció considerarlo un rato. De pronto, poco a poco su semblante fue cambiando. Su sonrisa desapareció, sus delicadas cejas se fruncieron y a pesar de las vendas Pegaso pudo ver sus parpados apretarse. En el siguiente segundo sus facciones se estiraron, mostrando su asombro e incredulidad. Había recordado la promesa a la que se refería el semental. La yegua pelirroja ahogo un suspiro

— Oww… ¿volar? — dijo mientras sus nervios se aceleraban, resistiendo el impulso de arrancarse las vendas de los ojos

— Así es… — dijo Pegaso, liberando los ojos de la yegua con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz — hoy es ese día Fénix…

Los ojos de la hembra necesitaron unos segundos para ajustarse y recuperarse de la obscuridad. Pero cuando fueron capaces de ver, distinguieron el extraño artefacto frente a ellos. Indudablemente eran alas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su corazón latía con la misma intensidad que el de Pegaso. Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, nublando su vista. Fue presa de la emoción, y una creciente alegría amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo sentirse. Pegaso estaba de nuevo desafiando la realidad para lograr lo imposible… y solo por ella. Ni siquiera sabía si funcionaban, pero Pegaso había demostrado ser leal a su palabra, aún si las alas no servían, él lo había intentado. Y la intención es lo que cuenta.

Se sentía desorientada. Pegaso la miraba con una sonrisa inmensa. Él se estaba divirtiendo viéndola así. Oh, él era tan adorable, tan irresistible, y su sonrisa era tan exquisita. Quería saltar, gritar, gemir, abrazarlo, llorar en su regazo, golpearlo, morderlo… besarlo… ¿y por qué no?

— Con esto Fénix, tu y yo por fin podremos… — No lo dejó terminar. Con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, se arrojó a si misma al cuello del semental rubio y juntó sus labios con los de él en un torpe beso. Pegaso no pudo guardar el equilibrio y cayó en su espalda, con la yegua sobre él.

Su mirada mostraba su impresión. Pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos. El torpe y rígido beso se volvió delicado y lento. Disfrutando los suaves labios del otro. Probando emociones, sensaciones que jamás habían experimentado. Sus corazones comenzaron a bajar el ritmo, sintonizándose en la misma frecuencia. Podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus latidos en sus pechos. Sus pulmones inflarse. Pero sobre todo, podían sentir el amor.

Lo que para ellos pareció una dulce eternidad emotiva, fueron en realidad unos segundos. Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire. Ambos respiraban agitados. Ambos con un ligero rubor y ambos con las orejas calientes. Se miraron sin saber que decir. Fénix aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Pegaso recostado en el césped, la yegua sobre él, con sus cascos en el rostro del semental, acariciando su mejilla.

Pegaso tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fénix no pudo evitar reír al ver su rostro, contagiando a Pegaso. Ambos rieron.

— No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento... — dijo la yegua limpiando sus lágrimas

— Creo que el beso fue muy claro — bromeó Pegaso, Fénix se rio mientras negaba con la cabeza. Intentó levantarse, pero Pegaso no se lo permitió. La abrazó firmemente, manteniendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Fénix no se resistió, al contrario, se acurrucó sobre el semental y continuó

— Me refiero a esto. Las cosas asombrosas que haces. Como cuando eramos niños y le pusiste ruedas a esa tabla. Nos divertimos bajando la colina en ella a toda velocidad. O cuando hiciste ese estupido y peligroso viaje solo para traerme una de esas manzanas doradas. Cada cosa que se me ha ocurrido tu la has hecho realidad... Pero esto es demasiado. Ni siquiera recordaba haberte pedido volar — Fénix lloraba. Pero era difícil saber si sus lágrimas eran de felicidad o tristeza — y aún así llegas a hacer todo esto. Eres... ¡Eres asombroso! ¿Por que haces todas estas cosas?

— Por ti Fénix. Todo lo que hago... Lo hago por ti... Porque te amo... — dijo acariciando su cabello.

La yegua miró al semental con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella ya lo sabía, incluso ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que Pegaso se lo dijera en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, ni con toda la preparación, había estado lista para reaccionar.

Lo que si sabía era que se sentía feliz. El mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Ya no le interesaba volar, todo lo que quería y necesitaba era a él.

Con una sonrisa y una deliciosa sensación abrazó y besó una vez más al semental.

— ¿por que tardaste tanto? — dijo la yegua sonriendo

— No tengo idea — respondió riendo. La yegua se recostó sobre el semental y se acurrucó en su pecho, recordando todo los momentos juntos y que ninguno se comparaba a ese. Después de unos segundos de tranquilidad le dijo en un susurro.

— yo también te amo...

Pegaso sonrió. Había sido mucho más sencillo a como lo había esperado. Más sencillo pero no menos fabuloso. Aunque Fénix había facilitado las cosas mucho con ese beso.

Estar así, recostados y disfrutando el viento juntos era fantástico. Pero Pegaso se dio cuenta que el sol se acercó más al horizonte. El crepúsculo estaba por iniciar. La luz del sol duraría unos 15 o 20 minutos más. Cuando la noche cayera sería peligroso volver y más aún volar.

— Fénix... Debemos volver, va a anochecer pronto... — dijo el semental intentando levantarse

— Papá seguro ya se dio cuenta que no estamos... — la yegua se levantó sacudiendo su cola

— No te preocupes, con este bebé llegaremos al pie de la colina en minutos y después será fácil y rápido volver al pueblo... — Pegaso señaló las alas

— Genial ¿como funcionan?

— te abrochas esto y simplemente saltamos al vacío

— Suena simple ¿Es seguro?

— ¿No confías en mi? — Pegaso respondió pícaramente. Fénix rio.

— No seas fanfarrón...

Pegaso se acercó a las alas y las liberó de su amarre. Estaban sujetas a un tronco para evitar que el viento se las llevara.

Con una sonrisa señaló a la yegua su lugar. La pelirroja se acercó y se paró donde le habían indicado. Pegaso tomó las corras y las sujeto firmemente al rededor de Fénix, dejándola sin aire.

— Lo siento ¿muy apretado?

— Quizá un poco — respondió respirando

Pegaso ajustó las correas para que fueran firmes y seguras pero que no lastimarán a su dama. Después se sujeto las correas él a lado de Fénix. Revisó que todo estuviera en orden y comenzó a retroceder. La yegua lo imitó. Cuando hubo suficiente espacio para tomar carrera Pegaso miró a Fénix directo a los ojos.

— Debes correr con todas tus fuerzas y saltar cuando llegues al filo del barranco...

— ¿Estaremos bien verdad?

— Por supuesto — dijo Pegaso mientras comenzaba a correr. Fénix lo imitó sintiéndose arrastrada — Pero en caso de que lleguemos a morir... ¡Me alegró de saber que me amas!

— ¡¿Morir?! — Fénix se asustó con el comentario. Miró el filo del barranco y el vacío más allá de él. Sintió su estómago caer al suelo — Pe... Pe... ¡Pegaso! — grito intentando detenerse pero la fuerza del semental era mayor a la suya. Estaba siendo arrastrada "¿en que me he metido?" pensó. El corcel lanzó una carcajada entretenido. Finalmente llegaron al filo, y Pegaso, con toda su fuerza empujó las alas hacia el cielo — ¡Espera!...

El grito resonó en el aire. Fénix se sintió colgada. Nada debajo de sus cascos y su larga melena y cola siendo agitadas con furia.

— Ya puedes mirar...

La yegua escuchó la voz del semental. Y entonces se dio cuenta que en efecto había cerrado los ojos. Cuando los abrió miró al blanco corcel sonreirle y después señalar con su casco hacia abajo.

Frente a ella podía ver el lejano suelo. El cielo despejado, las aves ya estaban en sus nidos y el sol descendía frente a ellos.

Las nubes, aún lejanas arriba de ellos, comenzaron a pintarse de un color púrpura y rosado. El cielo turquesa se volvía escarlata. Las lejanas montañas se bañaban de la cálida luz del sol.

Pegaso pensó que era aun más bello que la primera vez, ahora tenía la compañía de la yegua. La melena de la dama, al revolotear en el aire, parecía ser fuego. Fénix miraba con los ojos como platos. Relajó su cuerpo y sintió el aire zumbar en sus oídos. Su crin la molestaba por lo que tuvo que sujetarla con sus cascos. Era el paisaje más hermoso de todos, visto desde la mejor perspectiva que podía haber.

— Es como un sueño — dijo la yegua embelesada

— ¿Qué tal si nos ganamos el título de "el primer beso pony aéreo? — Fénix soltó una risita y asintió. Compartieron un beso un poco incómodo por la posición en que se encontraban, pero aun así lleno de amor.

— Gracias Pegaso… has sido mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños — susurró la yegua acurrucando su cabeza en su semental. Mientras ambos admiraban el atardecer — Sin duda el mejor día de mi vida hasta hoy

— El mío también

Siguieron suspendidos en el aire un par de minutos más. Cuando se acercaron al suelo, Pegaso le indicó a Fénix que mantuviera los pies encogidos para evitar lastimarse. Él detendría la carrera y le indicaría cuando podría pisar el suelo para ayudarlo.

El aterrizaje fue un poco brusco pero libre de riesgos. Pegaso se disculpó y prometió que encontraría la manera de hacer los aterrizajes más suaves. Fénix asintió alegre. Claramente querría repetir esa experiencia después.

El sol había hecho contacto ya con el horizonte. Pegaso sujetó las alas entre dos árboles y las cubrió con una enorme manta que guardaba dentro del tronco de uno de ellos.

— Listo, así estará a salvo…

— Espera Pegaso, siéntate conmigo. Quiero terminar de ver el atardecer contigo… — La yegua sonrió

— Pero seguramente estarán preguntándose por nosotros…

— No importa…

Como si estuviera hipnotizado, Pegaso asintió y se tumbó en el césped junto a la yegua, quien acarició su rostro contra el cuello del semental. Este respondió a la muestra de afecto.

— Creo que no te lo he preguntado… ¿Quieres ser mi poni especial? — Preguntó Pegaso. Fénix ronroneó.

— Creí que el beso había sido claro…

— Solo quería asegurarme

— ¿Esto contestaría tu pregunta? — preguntó la yegua mirándolo con lujuria.

La yegua lo besó con pasión. Pegaso respondió al beso mientras la abrazaba y la cargaba con sus cascos sobre su cuerpo. Se separaron un instante para tomar aire y proseguir. Poco a poco sus latidos iban aumentando.

— He estado enamorada de ti desde que tengo memoria — dijo Fénix cuando separaron sus labios. Sintiendo su agitada respiración — Eres mi mejor amigo Pegaso

— Y tú la mía Fénix… Mi mejor amiga y ahora también mi pony especial. Creo que nadie me conoce mejor tú

— Eres tan tierno… ¡Y también eres un cobarde! — dijo mordiendo su oreja

— ¡awch! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

— ¡He esperado siglos que me pidieras ser tu pony especial y nunca lo hiciste! ¡¿En serio tuve que besarte para que confesaras tus sentimientos?!

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! — Pegaso se apresuró a decir asustado — ¡Yo ya iba a confesar mis sentimientos hoy, pero tú te adelantaste!

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro! Lo tenía decidido. No iba a terminar el día de hoy sin que fueras mi pony especial. Así tuviera que volar al sol para detenerlo…

— Oww... — Fénix suspiró pegando su frente con la de Pegaso — aún así tardaste mucho...

— Tienes razón... Pero lo importante es que ahora somos tu y yo. Aprovechemos todo el tiempo que tengamos juntos

Fénix asintió. Pegaso acarició gentilmente su mejilla antes de besarla. Sentir su aroma, su suave melena, su delicabl pelaje. Todas esas cosas enloquecían al semental. Tenerla así de cerca sólo había sido posible en sueños. Después de mucho tiempo por fin podían entregar su pasión.

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar solitarias. Los últimos rayos de sol se despidieron dando paso a la noche. El par de ponys, recostados en el césped, contemplaron la luna en su ascensión por el cielo. Hablando de la alocada vida en el pueblo y de la explicación que tendrían que dar cuando volvieran. Después de largas charlas... Y de ciertas actividades extenuantes, ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos, bajo la luz del firmamento.

 _—_ _¿Hicieron el amor esa noche? — Celestia escupió el té que había estado tomando cuando Rainbow Dash hizo la pregunta. Pegaso se atragantó con un trozo de pastel._

 _—_ _¡RAINBOW DASH! — sus amigas gritaron acaloradas. Cadance cubrió su boca y Shinig Armor reía por lo bajo. Luna para su desgracia, se limpiaba molesta el té de Celestia de su rostro y melena._

 _—_ _Le suplico no vuelva a preguntar algo asi señorita Dash — dijo Pegaso, golpeando su pecho para poder tragar_

 _—_ _Le ruego disculpe a mi amiga, es un poco imprudente — la elegante unicornio de melena púrpura se disculpó_

 _—_ _No hay problema — sonrió — pero bueno, ya basta de Fénix y yo... Seguro quieren saber como conseguí las alas — Pegaso estiró las mencionadas. Todos asintieron haciendo comentarios afirmativos — muy bien... Pónganse cómodos..._

* * *

 ** _Ok... si este capítulo les gustó... entonces el resto del fic lo hará. Asegurado. Espero que Pegaso no les parezca un OC muy Gary Stu :P lo pinto como un semidios porque lo percibo algo así como Discord. Pero antes de ser lo que es, intento darle una personalidad con carencias, como cualquier persona._**

 ** _Espero no sientan que me estoy viajando con las cosas que escribo, estoy juntando un poco de todas las mitologías que conozco para crearle una mitología a MLP._**

 ** _El capítulo duró muchísimo, espero no se les haya hecho pesado. Pero asi es esto, el fic es de larga duración, así que pónganse cómodos. Apenas viene lo bueno, sigamos adelante! :D_**


End file.
